Le murmure céleste des Astres
by Nadege
Summary: Veillant sur leurs anges, les Astres chantaient d'une seule et même voix le chant céleste de l'Univers. Et pourtant une petite étoile perdue parmi ces Sages fredonnait sa propre mélodie devenant la seule musique des cœurs des anges aux ailes brisées


_Updated le 11/08/11_

___Merci à Coralie91, pour son travail, qui est devenue en quelque sorte ma bêta ! Encore merci ! _

Auteur : Nadège

Disclaimer : Doctor Who appartient au vénérable Russel T. Davies ainsi qu'à la BBC. Je ne tire aucun profit de cette fanfiction.

Résumé : Veillant sur leurs anges, les Astres chantaient d'une seule et même voix le chant céleste de l'Univers. Et pourtant une petite étoile perdue parmi ces Sages immortels fredonnait sa propre mélodie devenant la seule musique des cœurs des anges aux ailes brisées.

Ce one-shot est une suite de ma précédente fanfiction "La clef des souvenirs". Et fera le lien avec « Murmures d'une intimité », « Le Bruissement des anges aux ailes brisées » et celle-ci entre cette fanfiction, première partie -complète avec un dénouement- d'une histoire qui se découpe en deux actes qui se poursuivra dans une seconde partie en cours de réécriture sur le point de se terminer.

Coucou à tous !

Désolée pour cet énorme retard ! Mais, de gros chapitres (très très gros chapitres et donc beaucoup de lecture !) m'ont demandé plus de temps et d'attention puisqu'ils sont chacun une clef, dévoilant à leur façon un bout du mystère. Cependant, après le gros que je viens de terminer, il ne m'en reste plus que six ! Non, non, je vous assure que c'est vrai ! J'arrive à en voir le bout ! Cela devrait normalement aller vite car ils sont plus court que le précédent (moins de 20 pages ! Lol), et vont me demander moins de travail. Je vous remercie tous de votre patience.

Et hum... je pense savoir comment me faire pardonner pour cette attente insupportable... Ça vous tente de plonger dans un souvenir ? Un souvenir qui date... Oh... pas loin d'environs neuf cent ans... ^^

Sinon, je remercie Sunny angel et Ingrid ! Et ainsi Cap'tain Rily qui m'a donné un peu de son temps pour relire et corriger le passage que tout le monde attendait depuis le premier one-shot. Merci Rily !

Et s'il y des questions ou que ce soit d'autre, n'hésitez surtout pas ! Je vous répondrais avec le plus grand plaisir !

Allez bonne lecture !

Et à très très bientôt !

* * *

**Le murmure céleste des Astres**

Une fine bruine tombait depuis plusieurs heures sur une petite ville côtière située quelque part sur la côte Bretonne. C'était un dimanche d'automne paisible. Au-dessus de toutes les toitures s'imposait le clocher de l'église. Celui-ci, d'ailleurs, ne tarderait plus à indiquer la demie de quatre heures. Et au détour d'une ruelle apparut un couple qui marchait sans se presser. Leurs doigts entrelacés, ils discutaient en riant, se chamaillant gentiment.

- Pourrais-tu m'expliquer un jour, Rose, ronchonna l'homme, la raison au fait qu'il pleut à chaque fois que nous venons ici ?

Rose Tyler rit tout en secouant ses jolies boucles blondes. Son compagnon, le Docteur, râlait pour la énième fois sur la météo depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le Tardis.

- À Londres, d'accord, la pluie arrive sans prévenir ! Mais ici, il pleut tout le temps, surenchérit-il en faisait un large geste de la main pour démontrer ses propos. Et pourquoi pas de la neige ? Un jour, j'aimerais qu'il neige pour de vrai !

La jeune femme blonde lui lâcha la main devant autant de cinéma afin de se poster face à lui, un air bien malicieux sur le visage.

- Pourquoi, tu as les genoux qui grincent, sans doute ?

Le gallifréen haussa un sourcil avec un air et une petite moue circonspect.

- Rose Tyler, prononça t-il faussement indigné, combien de fois faudra t-il que je me répète sur votre insolence...

Elle haussa des épaules tout en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu radotes, mon Docteur, le taquina t-elle, en plus d'avoir les genoux qui grincent. Ce n'est pas vraiment bon signe tout ça... Te ferais-tu vieux ?

Vieux était un euphémisme vis-à-vis de l'âge de son compagnon et par rapport à l'espérance de vie humaine, pensa alors Rose, mais pas selon sa race et ses origines.

- Miss Tyler, s'exclama t-il en penchant légèrement le buste vers elle, devrais-je vous rappeler que je suis tout à fait capable de vous botter les fesses malgré mon grand âge ?

La jeune femme, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres, commença à reculer d'un pas puis un autre, prenant un peu d'avance.

- Ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air, tout ça...

Elle le défia quelques secondes avec beaucoup d'effronterie. Il posa sur elle un regard faussement sévère qui s'adoucit très rapidement. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un beau sourire, une joie indicible illuminant ses traits. Et sans crier gare, il s'élança vers sa compagne qui continuait de reculer, à quelques mètres devant lui. Elle fut la plus rapide, le fait étant qu'elle avait prévu sa réaction. Depuis le début. Elle le connaissait son Docteur dans les moindres recoins. Elle se retourna donc avant de commencer à courir en même temps que lui. Il s'en suivit une longue course dans les rues sous la légère bruine. Rose, toujours en tête, finalement ralentit la cadence de ses foulées et se laissa rattraper bien volontiers par son compagnon. Celui-ci la saisit par la taille, enroulant ses bras autour avant de la soulever légèrement du sol alors qu'ils riaient aux éclats tous les deux comme des gosses.

- Hors de question, Rose Tyler, que je vous laisse filer !

Il la reposa à terre et elle se retourna dans ses bras, vers lui. Son visage tout près du sien, il l'a pris entre ses deux mains, juste avant que leurs bouches irrémédiablement attirées l'une vers l'autre entrèrent en contact. Les doigts de la jeune femme cherchèrent le visage de son compagnon, sa nuque avant de s'enfouir dans ses cheveux. Il fit glisser une de ses mains sur ses hanches, la plaquant dans le creux de ses reins afin de l'attirer à lui, la pressant contre lui encore plus fort, collant ainsi leurs corps par un besoin impératif, unissant chaque parcelle qui les constituaient pour qu'elles se fondent les unes aux autres.

Léger, doux, tendre et sucré était leur baiser, emplit tellement d'amour qu'il semblait au Docteur que ses cœurs s'étaient arrêtés totalement de battre pour repartir ensuite à une vitesse vertigineuse. La passion de leur baiser retomba progressivement et leurs lèvres finirent par se desceller. Elle se blottit dans ses bras alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses doigts, les lissant tendrement.

- Parce qu'on était pas bien sous le soleil de Lukos, peut-être, lui murmura t-il, ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

La jeune femme sentit une chaleur trouble l'envahir rien qu'à l'évocation de leur séjour sur cette fameuse planète. Une véritable carte postale ! Tout un cliché ! Juste lui et elle avec pour compagnie une plage de sable blanc et une eau turquoise à perte de vue. Coupés de tout sur ce petit bout de planète. Juste quelques jours à eux. Du temps pour s'occuper d'eux et de se retrouver dans leur intimité -dû en particulier à son opération et de son séjour à l'hôpital qui s'en était suivi. Des vacances en quelques sortes, sans aucun doute les premières officielles de son Docteur, loin de tous les soucis, des problèmes et des batailles de l'Univers ; où ils n'avaient pas fait grand chose à vrai dire, passant l'essentiel de leurs journées à marcher, à traîner sur la plage, à parler, à lire et à dormir -la plupart du temps noué l'un à l'autre par et entre les draps.

Durant leur séjour, Rose n'avait jamais vu son Docteur aussi détendu à l'extérieur –malgré son attitude décontractée, il était toujours sur ses gardes, toujours en alerte- comme il l'était à l'intérieur du Tardis. Tellement détendu, se rappela Rose en souriant intérieurement, qu'elle l'avait trouvé en pleine après-midi, la respiration « légèrement » bruyante dans le hamac situé sous l'auvent de la maison. Et contrairement à ce que tout le monde pouvait croire, c'était lui qui avait rechigné à partir de ce petit bout de paradis, alors que, elle voulait aller désaltérer sa soif d'aventure.

- On va finir par être en retard, lui rétorqua t-elle, bien décidée à ne pas rentrer dans son jeu et à lui faire rappeler la raison de leur présence ici.

Les cheveux du Docteur semblèrent s'aplatir de déception. Cependant, il se pencha un peu plus sur sa compagne, effleurant leurs joues, contact éphémère faisant naître en eux d'agréables frissons. Elle ferma les yeux alors qu'il enfouissait le nez dans son cou, savourant à sa juste valeur leur étreinte. Il était tout le temps comme ça : extrêmement tendre et câlin. L'une de ses si nombreuses facettes qu'elle adorait plus que tout.

- Sais-tu, lui confia t-il d'une voix veloutée, que je déteste l'idée de devoir te partager ?

Réaction sans doute égoïste et très puérile de sa part. Digne d'un gamin capricieux. Cependant, le Docteur s'en moquait éperdument. Et puis, ne pouvait-il pas l'être, après tout ce temps ? Rose... Son trésor qu'il voulait garder à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Cette merveille qu'il gardait jalousement de l'Univers. Rien n'était plus important qu'elle. Et puis, il ressentait comme un besoin permanent et impérieux de rattraper tout ce temps perdu. Alors devoir déjà partager sa compagne avec le reste de l'Univers ne l'enchantait guère, mais cela lui plaisait encore moins -et ce plus particulièrement- de le faire avec _Elles._

La jeune femme sourit, le visage pressé contre son torse. Il était tout autant possessif qu'elle l'était quand il s'agissait de lui. Bien plus qu'elle ne l'était auparavant, dorénavant que le Docteur lui appartenait. Oui, elle était jalouse. Oui, elle était possessive. Et alors ? Devait-elle rappeler qu'il s'agissait du Docteur ? De cet homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. De ce Seigneur du Temps que toutes les créatures dans l'Univers lui convoitaient. Elle ne se le laisserait pas voler en toute impunité, sans rien faire pour l'en empêcher alors qu'elle s'était tant battue pour qu'il soit à elle. Alors oui, elle foudroyait du regard chaque créature qui avait l'audace de s'en approcher un peu trop prés qu'elle ne le permettait. Bien qu'elle était conscience malgré tout, qu'elle devait le partager avec l'Univers, il y avait tout simplement certaines limites à ne pas dépasser !

Un badaud apparut au coin de la rue et passa à côté de ce couple -pas si ordinaire que cela- sans lui jeter un coup d'œil. Pourtant, s'il l'avait fait, il aurait pu observer un homme et une femme tendrement enlacés. À ce moment là, ils n'étaient plus qu'un couple d'amoureux parmi tant d'autres. Perdus dans leur étreinte, Rose et le Docteur baignaient dans leur intimité si précieuse, s'enveloppant de chaleur réciproquement. Les cloches de l'église sonnèrent finalement la demie, les faisant revenir brutalement dans la réalité de ce qu'il les entourait.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller, Rose ? Lui demanda t-il soudainement soucieux.

- Oui, le rassura t-elle. D'ailleurs, nous sommes en retard.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu les aimes plus que moi.

La jeune femme rit face à ce ton boudeur et l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Cesse donc de dire n'importe quoi !

Le gallifréen s'apprêtait à lui répondre quand elle lui colla la main sur la bouche.

- Et surtout pas de commentaire, du genre : « je suis le Docteur, alors je ne dis jamais n'importe quoi » !

Il pouffa joyeusement, le nez plongé dans ses boucles blondes alors qu'elle levait une fois de plus les yeux au ciel. Personne qu'elle ne le connaissait sur le bout des doigts. À tel point qu'elle arrivait assez souvent à savoir ce qui allait répliquer. Jamais, il ne s'était senti si bien dans sa vie d'homme. Rose était tout ce qu'il avait pu désirer un jour alors qu'il n'avait aucun droit de l'exiger. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour comprendre ce qu'il était et l'étendu de ses pouvoirs. Qu'elle, tout compte fait, pour pouvoir partager sa vie. Ce qu'il avait pu être idiot lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle et de ses sentiments, auparavant. Le bonheur méritait amplement de prendre des risques et aujourd'hui noyé dans le regard illuminé d'amour et d'envie de cette incroyable femme qu'il tenait contre ses cœurs, il n'arrivait plus à concevoir sa vie autrement qu'auprès d'elle.

Rose se détacha doucement de lui, se saisit de sa main et la tira afin qu'il la suive.

- Allez en route ! Déclara t-elle en se remettant en marche d'un pas bien décidé. N'allons pas nous mettre plus en retard que nous le sommes !

Le Docteur poussa un soupir d'extase. Rose... Sa Rose... Neuf cent ans et des poussières et il avait l'impression d'agir comme un éternel adolescent maladroit avec elle. Mais, c'était ce qu'il était quelque part, un jeune homme complètement fou amoureux de cette extraordinaire femme. Il était heureux et comblé. Il avait peine à y croire pourtant, c'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Rose était si belle, si forte, si courageuse et si intelligente. Rose, Sa compagne. Une bouffée de fierté et de bonheur le submergea. Oui, Sa compagne. Et peu importe ce qui se passerait très prochainement. Rose était là. À ses côtés. Avec lui. Comme cela aurait dû toujours être.

Resserrant un peu plus l'étreinte de leurs doigts, le gallifréen se laissa entraîner, les cœurs légers.

Quelques rues plus loin, Rose trépignait d'impatience. Son compagnon la couvait d'un regard tendre alors qu'elle marchait devant lui d'un pas pressé. Ce que lui n'était nullement. Il était certain que s'il lui lâchait la main, elle n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à s'élancer en l'abandonnant au beau milieu de la rue. Une grande demeure se dressa un peu plus loin. Elle s'imposait au regard des passants par ses pierres d'angles, corniches et moulures blanches ainsi que de sa façade de couleur bordeaux. La jeune femme se retourna vers le Docteur, les prunelles illuminées de ces paillettes dorées, un radieux sourire sur les lèvres. Elle le tira un peu plus fort pour l'inciter à presser le pas.

- Combien paris-tu qu'elles sont à la fenêtre à nous guetter ? Lança alors son compagnon devant son empressement.

Elles étaient même le nez collé à la vitre, pensa t-il en riant intérieurement, imaginant très bien la scène. De plus, il venait d'apercevoir un des rideaux du rez-de-chaussée être tiré confirmant ainsi ce qu'il présumait. Ils étaient attendus. Et de pied ferme.

- Dépêche-toi ! Fit sa compagne dont la voix trahissait son impatience d'arriver enfin à destination.

Le gallifréen ne semblait pas se presser pour autant, continuant de marcher tranquillement, voulant garder quelques secondes supplémentaires Rose pour lui tout seul. Bien conscient qu'il ne pourrait retarder éternellement l'instant fatidique, il finit par gravir les quelques marches qui menait au perron de la vaste demeure, sa compagne à ses côtés. Il n'eut pas le temps de sonner la cloche pour prévenir de leur présence, et encore moins celui d'échanger quelques mots avec sa Rose ou même ne serait-ce juste qu'un regard, que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait avec fracas.

- Rose ! S'exclamèrent en chœur des voix féminines grinçantes de joie.

La jeune femme lâcha aussitôt la main de son compagnon -au plus grand désespoir de celui-ci- pour se jeter au cou des trois femmes qui se bousculaient dans l'encadrement de la porte. Rose serra chacune à leur tour, Gigi, Cuicui et Lottie très fort dans ses bras. Puis, elles commencèrent à bavarder avec entrain entre elles sans prêter la moindre attention au gallifréen. Celui-ci soupira bruyamment avant de se racler la gorge sans aucune indiscrétion indiquant par là sa présence, qu'elles ignoraient complètement avec une indifférence qui le bluffait. Et la gente féminine était très forte à ce petit jeu, l'ayant appris à ses dépends avec sa compagne, songea t-il tout en grimaçant à ce douloureux souvenir.

Passant sa main dans ses cheveux pour leur donner ce style unique qui le caractérisait tant, le Docteur respira profondément, se para de son sourire le plus charmeur dont il était capable et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Bonjour ! Lança t-il alors pour les saluer.

Le silence se fit soudainement. Oh ! Mauvaise tactique ! Mais alors la plus mauvaise de toutes ses approches ! Quel crétin ! Il devrait le savoir depuis le temps ! Que ça ne marchait pas avec elles ! Que s'essayer de rentrer dans leurs bonnes grâces en usant de son charme légendaire ne fonctionnerait pas ! Mais lui comme un imbécile s'obstinait dans cette voie ! Comment un esprit aussi brillant et inégalé que le sien pouvait-il être mis en déroute par ces trois femmes ?

Les trois filles se retournèrent lentement, braquant leurs regards furibonds sur lui pour avoir eu cette audace, cette témérité de les déranger dans leurs retrouvailles avec Rose. Il eut l'impression de sentir des rayons glacés courir sur lui. Il avala sa salive difficilement, reculant d'un pas devant le doigt menaçant que venait de pointer Cuicui dans sa direction. Il avait appris aussi qu'il fallait quelques fois savoir apprécier le fait que ces dames l'ignorent.

- Vous ! Ne la ramenez pas ! Somma Cuicui de sa voix éraillée. Vous êtes en retard !

Lottie et Gigi opinèrent du chef, l'une les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'autre les mains sur les hanches, pendant que Rose observait la scène, amusée.

- Incroyable que ton homme, Rose, s'exprima Lottie, n'est même pas fichu d'arriver à l'heure avec sa machine !

- Oui, ça c'est bien vrai ! Rajouta Gigi. À croire qu'il le fait exprès !

Le Docteur pencha la tête sur un côté, puis attrapa le lobe de son oreille avec une petite moue. Gigi, à vrai dire, n'avait pas tout à fait tort. S'il pouvait traîner et arriver avec quelques minutes de retard, il le faisait bien volontiers, rien que pour les enquiquiner, étant donné que ces dames étaient très pointilleuses sur l'heure. Après tout, c'était de bonne guerre, surtout quand l'enjeu était Rose...

- Oh ! Réagit-il pour se défendre, le cerveau tournant à toute allure pour se trouver une excuse. Vous savez quelques fois le Tardis est légèrement capricieuse...

Chose qui s'avérait vraie la plupart du temps, surtout qu'elle aimait bien souvent n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Sans parler de la coalition formée avec Rose pour le rendre complètement fou. Il n'avait pas l'once d'une seconde pour s'ennuyer avec elles. À croire que toutes les créatures féminines de son entourage adoraient le malmener. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? À part pour avoir eu cette audace de voler le cœur de Rose ?

Gigi, Cuicui et Lottie se rapprochèrent de lui et l'encerclèrent, le fixant avec suspicion.

- Tant pis pour vous ! Lui annonça Gigi. On vous avait prévenu la dernière fois !

Le Docteur tressaillit, se demandant soudainement ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire de lui. Il aurait peut-être dû réfléchir ou ne pas sous-estimer leurs menaces prononcées à son encontre lors de leur dernière visite s'il était une fois de plus en retard. Et, c'est qu'elles avaient de l'imagination ! Surtout quand il s'agissait de supplices et de tourments à son égard ! Il jeta un regard suppliant à sa compagne de le tirer hors de leurs griffes. Celle-ci fit mine d'ignorer son appel au secours. Très bien puisque que Miss Tyler en avait décidé ainsi ! Mais, elle ne savait pas encore ce dont il pouvait être capable en représailles, lui aussi avait quelques connaissances en matière de douces et longues tortures. Il se vengerait, une fois rentrés au Tardis, de la traîtrise de sa compagne qui préférait le laisser aux mains de ces invraisemblables femmes. Il releva la tête en bombant le torse. Très bien, il s'en sortirait seul. Après tout, il avait combattu et affronter bien plus pire, hein ?

- Quelle sera donc ma sanction ? Leur demanda le Docteur, beau joueur et certain de pouvoir y échapper.

Les trois filles se concertèrent d'un bref regard, hochèrent en même temps de la tête comme si elles s'étaient mises d'accord sur un point particulier -notamment sa punition- alors qu'un sourire carnassier se dessinait sur leurs lèvres.

- Chaque chose en son temps ! Lui débita mystérieusement Cuicui.

Elles se retournèrent tel un bataillon bien discipliné, attrapèrent Rose par les bras et l'entraînèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure. Soulagé quelque part en lui d'avoir échappé pour le moment à son châtiment, le gallifréen leur emboîta le pas. Et comme d'habitude, les filles lui claquèrent la porte au nez. Il soupira en enfonçant les mains dans les poches, entendant des cris et des gloussements de joie à peine étouffés par le lourd battant en bois. Décidément, le dernier accueil de Jackie était un lointain souvenir...

- Maudites bonnes femmes ! Tonna soudainement une forte voix masculine avec un accent qui trahissait ses origines écossaises.

Le Docteur sourit face à ce visage familier et accueillant qui venait d'apparaître, la porte de nouveau ouverte.

- Georges !

- Docteur ! Pouffa joyeusement le vieil homme. Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore bien pu leur faire pour qu'elles vous laissent une fois de plus sur le perron ?

- Seulement quelques ridicules minutes de retard ! Bougonna le gallifréen.

Georges, les deux mains posées sur le pommeau de sa canne, secoua la tête en riant gaiement, avant de faire signe au Docteur de le suivre à l'intérieur. Celui-ci déposa son long manteau brun sur la patère du vestibule où un imposant tableau de chasse décorait un pan entier d'un mur et pénétra dans le couloir à la suite du vieil homme.

- Vous verriez le pauvre Louis ! Lança Georges. Il est dans tous ses états depuis ce matin ! Elles ne le lui laissent pas une seconde de répit ! À chacune de vos visites, elles sonnent le branle bas de combat pour Rose !

Connaissant les filles, le Docteur compatit de tous ses cœurs au sort du maître d'hôtel. Après tout, entre hommes, il fallait bien se serrer les coudes, non ? Ils longèrent le long couloir et le gallifréen s'arrêta devant une porte entrebâillée d'où s'échappait un tonnerre de bavardages. Il poussa tout doucement du bout des doigts la porte afin de voir ce qu'elle lui cachait. Ses cœurs se gonflèrent de tendresse à la vue de sa compagne blottie dans les bras de Liliane. Les autres filles étaient assisses sur les sofas ou les fauteuils continuant de jacasser comme des pies, pendant que Louis leur servait le thé. Rose disait de ses bavardages incessants mais elle ne valait pas mieux que lui quand elle était parmi son improbable de famille. Rose et Lili finirent par se détacher l'une de l'autre afin de rejoindre le reste de la troupe.

Quelques temps après son retour, au détour d'une conversation, Rose avait fait allusion aux filles. Ce qui évidemment n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd mais cela n'avait pas été plus loin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à évoquer de plus en plus les filles en mentionnant qu'elle aimerait bien les revoir, savoir ce qu'elles devenaient et faire notamment quelque chose pour elles. Lui, au début, avait vu ça d'un mauvais œil, ne comprenant pas ce besoin que ressentait sa compagne. Particulièrement d'affronter son passé en rencontrant les filles avec lesquelles, elle avait passé ces six mois en tant que Louve. Lui fuyait ses démons, les affrontait que s'il n'avait plus le choix. Mais Rose était différente. Elle les combattait, les prenait de front, se battait jusqu'au bout, même si à la fin du round elle devait se retrouver à terre. Sa façon à elle de se reconstruire et d'aller de l'avant.

Sauf que lui voulait la préserver du mal que tout cela pourrait provoquer en elle, tout faire pour éviter que sa cicatrice, sa plaie soit plus béante et vive, faire tout ce qui était son pouvoir pour que cette lueur de douleur et de tristesse disparaisse de son regard. Prêt même à souffrir à sa place, s'il le pouvait. Il voulait la protéger de tout. Alors revenir dans cette ville où elle avait vécu ces six longs mois d'horreurs, de revoir les filles avec lesquelles elle avait traversé cette pénible épreuve, il trouvait que sa compagne demandait beaucoup trop à elle-même.

Ainsi au début, il avait ignoré les allusions et les évocations de sa compagne au sujet des filles. Jusqu'à ce jour où il avait consenti qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire plus longtemps, ni faire semblant de ne pas comprendre sa demande à peine voilée.

Alors laissant sa compagne apprendre à faire des fouilles archéologiques avec un certain Sir Arthur Evans en 1900 sur un site récemment découvert en Crête, il était allé rendre visite à son ami Georges qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis cette fameuse nuit où une chambre dans le Tardis avait retrouvé son âme.

Ayant une attitude qu'il ne lui avait jamais connue, Rose avait eu l'air d'une petite fille timide et effrayée lorsqu'elle avait aperçu les filles qui l'attendaient nerveusement dans le salon de Georges. Elle s'était pressée contre lui, les bras autour de sa taille pour se cacher aux regards des filles. Face à ce bouleversement, il avait pensé que malheureusement il avait eu raison, qu'effectivement c'était bien trop dur pour elle, qu'elle exigeait beaucoup trop d'elle-même.

Il était sur le point de lui faire quitter la pièce lorsque Liliane l'avait appelé par son prénom, pas en tant que Louve. Cela avait eu son petit effet sur sa compagne qui s'était tournée alors vers elle. Elles s'étaient échangées un très long regard avant que Lili finisse par déclarer : _« Reste s'il te plaît, nous avons toutes très envie de faire ta connaissance Rose. »_. À sa plus grande surprise, elle s'était détachée de lui avec un petit sourire, saisissant cette main qui s'offrait à elle avant de refermer ses bras autour de Lili. Malgré son angoisse au ventre, il s'était éclipsé sans un mot du salon, laissant les filles seules, conscient qu'il n'avait pas sa place dans ce moment particulier et qu'il ne pouvait être partagé qu'entre elles.

Et contrairement au pire des scénarios qu'il avait pu s'imaginer, tout s'était finalement bien passé. Très bien même. Et cela avait fait un bien fou à Rose, l'avait apaisée d'une certaine façon. Après avoir tâtonné au début entre elles, les filles ont très vite retrouvé leur complicité qui les avait lié chez Madame. Malgré ses souvenirs en tant que Louve, sa compagne avait réellement rencontré ces femmes qui l'avait aidée, réconfortée et soutenue durant ces six mois. Et, les filles avaient pu faire véritablement connaissance avec cette jeune femme perdue et amnésique qu'avait été Rose en tant que Louve.

Sa compagne, ainsi, avait trouvé en elles une famille adoptive dont les liens avaient été resserrés par les épreuves et ces six mois passés ensemble. Lili, la chef de la troupe, c'était elle qui dirigeait leur famille, devenant une seconde mère pour Rose. Sans parler de Gigi, Cuicui et Lottie devenue à leur manière des grandes sœurs très protectrices. Quand à Rose, c'était la petite dernière, la benjamine, gâtée et choyée par son incroyable de famille.

Les Humains... On pouvait leur incomber beaucoup de défaut, mais ils possédaient un véritable sens de la famille qui allait au-delà même des liens du sang. C'était indéniable. Et sa compagne en avait trouvé une formidable et tout aussi improbable. Et, il en faisait partie. Qui sait, dans quelques temps, pourquoi ne pas avoir à nouveau sa propre famille autour de lui avec une Rose à ses côtés ?

Le Docteur rencontra le regard pétillant de joie de sa compagne. Elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire avant de lui envoyer un baiser qu'il attrapa de la main pour le plaquer sur sa joue. Ce qui la fit sourire encore plus alors qu'elle secouait ses jolies boucles blondes, faussement désespérée par son comportement. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de la rejoindre, d'être tout simplement à ses côtés. Dès qu'il s'agissait d'elle, il avait une faim insatiable, le moindre centimètre qui les séparait était pour lui une déchirure, une brûlure. Sans elle, il se sentait vide et c'était comme si son univers n'était plus équilibré. Il lui était difficile de devoir partager sa compagne avec les filles ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures au lieu de l'avoir pour lui tout seul. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas l'enfermer dans le Tardis et l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle voulait pour la garder égoïstement. Rose, femme fière, libre et indépendante.

Soudainement, le silence se fit dans la pièce. Et le gallifréen comprit rapidement qu'il en était la raison. Tous les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui. Lili le salua d'un petit signe de la main en lui offrant un sourire. Gigi se leva afin de venir tout simplement se planter devant lui, les mains sur les hanches. Le message était clair. La présence des hommes n'était pas admise, la pièce étant réservée exclusivement à la gente féminine. Le Docteur consentit à laisser les femmes seules après avoir échangé un long regard avec sa compagne avant que Gigi lui claque une nouvelle fois la porte au nez. Il soupira en enfonçant les mains dans les poches.

- Allez ! Allez ! Docteur ! L'encouragea le vieil homme d'une tape sur l'épaule. En attendant de les rejoindre pour le dîner, allons boire une excellente tasse d'Earl Grey !

C'est toujours ainsi que cela se passait. Pendant que les filles lui arrachaient Rose, Georges le conduisait à la bibliothèque pour prendre le thé séparément avant de se retrouver tous ensemble pour le dîner. Et pas question de déroger à la règle. Les filles y mettaient un point d'honneur à la respecter.

- Et, il est à quelle heure déjà ce dîner, Georges ? S'enquit le gallifréen en reniflant.

* * *

Ça criait, hurlait, braillait, s'égosillait de toute part. Le Docteur se frotta rigoureusement l'une de ses oreilles en espérant ne pas finir sourd à la fin de la soirée. Le dîner se terminait. Tout le monde finissait de racler dans son assiette les dernières miettes de son dessert. Ce qui signifiait que Cuicui ne tarderait plus à leur faire partager son -très large- répertoire de chansons grivoises. Et le gallifréen eut cette soudaine idée saugrenue qu'elle s'entendrait comme des larrons en foire avec un certain Jack Harkness.

Le rire cristallin de Rose couvrit un moment le brouhaha sonore qui écoutait attentivement l'histoire de Gigi. Celle-ci la racontait en l'accompagnant de grands et larges gestes, à tel point que la table tremblait à chaque fois que son poing s'y abattait. Le Docteur prit une grande respiration et se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, posant un bras sur celui de Rose. Il balaya de son regard la table où Georges trônait fièrement au bout tel un patriarche avec, à ses côtés une Lili pour laquelle il n'avait plus que des regards affectueux. Depuis un certain temps, le gallifréen avait observé un certain rapprochement entre ces deux là. S'il réussissait à rejoindre le Tardis sain et sauf d'ici là, il faudrait qu'il pense à en parler avec Rose, certain qu'elle devait bien savoir quelque chose. Laissant vagabonder son regard sur les grandes sœurs installées face à lui, il se permit un petit soupir d'aise. Il était bien là. Il aimait être ici, à partager un moment comme celui-ci, si convivial. Alors qu'à une certaine époque pas si éloignée que ça, il aurait tout fait pour fuir ces réunions familiales, mais il n'était plus ce loup solitaire qu'il avait pu être. Et puis, même si la famille adoptive de Rose lui menait la vie un peu dure, il adorait ces incroyables femmes qui étaient dorénavant libres des entraves de Madame.

Après avoir enfin retiré Rose des griffes de la tenancière de la maison close, il avait demandé un service à Georges concernant les filles. Celui-ci avait fait bien plus qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Il avait acheté la maison close à Madame afin de libérer les filles de leurs dettes. Celle-ci avait quitté la ville par la suite. Le tas de muscle sans cervelle, le dénommé Robert, apparemment ne s'était jamais remis du lancé de poêle dont il avait été la victime -et sans doute parce que le gallifréen lui avait légèrement trifouiller le petit pois qui lui faisait office de cerveau- s'était de nouveau engagé comme matelot. Depuis, on avait plus entendu parler d'eux.

Les filles, quand à elles... Hé ! Bien, elles avaient tracé leur petit bout de chemin, pensa fièrement le Docteur. Elles auraient pu se séparer et quitter la ville pour aller se construire une nouvelle vie ailleurs mais non, elles avaient fait tout l'opposé. Elles n'avaient au contraire pas pu se résigner à s'éloigner des unes et des autres, préférant rester toutes ensemble ici dans cette ville. Et bien qu'il n'était nullement envisageable pour elles de rouvrir les portes de la maison close, elles avaient ouvert leur propre commerce avec l'appui financier de Georges, enchanté d'y participer et de les aider. Un petit établissement qui ne payait pas de mine à première vue sur le port mais à l'image de ces incroyables femmes et dont la réputation commençait à se faire grâce aux bouches à oreilles.

Elles étaient ainsi devenues les tenancières d'un modeste cabaret. Un lieu où les marins venaient, comme pratiquement toute la ville entière, pour dépenser leur argent tout en assistant au spectacle que donnait Cuicui -la première en tête-, Gigi et Lottie. Une revue haute en couleurs où Cuicui se faisait un plaisir de jouer les divas sur scène en exerçant son _« talent »_ de chanteuse. Le Docteur grigna à ce souvenir. D'ailleurs, à la suite de ça, il lui avait fallu des jours pour retrouver entièrement son ouïe. Cependant, il lui avait suffi de lire dans le regard de sa compagne, l'éclat de son sourire, la fierté qu'elle éprouvait pour sa famille d'être arrivée là où elle en était, le bonheur d'être là pour elles et de partager ce moment avec lui, pour en oublier aussitôt les désagréments.

Le gallifréen posa son regard chocolat rieur sur sa compagne. Elle était radieuse, rayonnante d'être entourée de toute sa famille. Les Humains avaient cette extraordinaire capacité à trouver du bon dans le malheur. Ils réussissaient toujours à se relever malgré les souffrances, les peines et les pertes qu'ils pouvaient endurer. Et Rose ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Elle se tenait encore debout, droite et fière. Comment y parvenait-elle ?

Le Docteur fut éjecté de ses pensées lorsqu'une fois de plus les verres sur la table tremblèrent de peur au son de la voix de cette chère Cuicui. Rose se tourna vers lui, un beau sourire sur les lèvres et posa sa main sur son genoux. Ils étaient tout le temps à la recherche d'un regard, d'un geste ou d'un mot de l'autre. Ils en éprouvaient le besoin. Car finalement la peur de se perdre, d'être arraché une nouvelle fois l'un de l'autre était nourri par le souvenir des évènements de Canary Wharf. Mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient deux êtres indissociables baignant dans cette intimité inestimable. Oui, certes, ils avaient eu du mal à se trouver concédait le gallifréen. Mais à qui la faute ? À celle, tout simplement d'un crétin qui s'était obstiné à fermer les yeux et à détourner la tête quand la vérité se faisait trop criante, trop évidente, refusant tout net de croire que cela pouvait être possible pour une personne telle que lui, persuadé que cela ne pouvait pas lui arriver, qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça. À un homme savant qui en somme toute savait si peu de choses...

Un idiot qui de sa bêtise découlait beaucoup de souffrances, de peines et de séquelles indélébiles pour Rose. Le Docteur savait bien pourtant que cela ne servait à rien de faire des hypothèses avec des si mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Seulement, s'il avait été plus courageux, s'il avait cessé de se cacher derrière de faux prétextes... Si... Un simple mot. Juste deux lettres. Et cela donnait tellement de variations, tellement de choix... Mais un mot qui signifiait aussi à lui tout seul qu'il était bien trop tard, vous renvoyant en pleine figure avec violence vos erreurs du passé. Si... Et d'un si découlait énormément de peut-être... Peut-être que Rose n'aurait jamais eu à vivre ces huit mois dans le brouillard, en particulier ces six mois en tant que Louve ? Peut-être que la bataille de Canary Wharf se serait terminée d'une autre manière ? Peut-être... Et voilà que tout un tas de questions se posait sans jamais pouvoir obtenir les réponses. Des tas de suppositions qui ne pourront jamais être vérifiées.

Mais à quoi bon ressasser tout ça, aujourd'hui ? Le mal était fait. Et, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Car, c'était sa responsabilité, son fardeau en tant que Seigneur du Temps. Et ses cœurs qui ne battaient que pour cette magnifique femme en étaient profondément meurtris. Parce que Rose ne sera plus jamais cette jeune femme insouciante, croquant la vie à pleine dent. Son sourire ne sera plus jamais aussi radieux qu'autrefois. Et son regard... Son éclat avait laissé sa place à cette ombre de tristesse. Comme lui mais d'une autre manière, elle avait été brisée de l'intérieur.

La jeune femme blonde posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ça va ? Lui demanda t-il d'un murmure.

- Ça va, mon Docteur.

Il se saisit de l'une de ses mèches blondes et commença à jouer avec en l'enroulant autour de son doigt, fasciné.

- Tu es prêt ? Lui demanda t-elle malicieusement.

Le gallifréen perdu dans son jeu ne réalisa pas vraiment ce que sa compagne venait de lui demander et encore moins le calme soudain autour de la table. Les filles penchées les unes vers les autres chuchotaient entre elles tout en lui jetant de fréquents coups d'œil.

- Prêt pour quoi ? Fit-il.

- À ta condamnation.

Prenant conscience que le silence tout d'un coup s'était installé dans la pièce et notamment que tous les regards s'étaient fixés sur lui, il se releva et jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de la table. La première chose qu'il remarqua, sauf qu'il était bien trop tard, fut les trois chaises vides face à lui. Puis ne comprenant pas réellement ce qu'il lui arrivait, le Docteur se sentit soulevé par les aisselles de sa chaise. Et sans qu'il puisse réagir ou tenter de riposter, il fut rapidement entraîné hors de la salle à manger, porté par une Gigi, une Cuicui et une Lottie qui scandaient joyeusement et non sans une certaine ironie qu'il était enfin l'heure.

* * *

Zut !

Il était le Docteur ! Un Seigneur du Temps ! La Légende ! L'Autorité Suprême !

Il avait combattu des Daleks, des Cybermen, des Carrionittes, un loup-garou... Et contre des créatures encore plus affreuses, plus cruelles les unes que les autres ! Il s'était même frotté au Diable !

Mais, c'était bien avant d'avoir rencontré sur son chemin, les créatures les plus diaboliques, les plus machiavéliques, les plus féroces qu'il avait affronté dans toute son existence ! Trois femmes !

Trois bouts de femme ! Et, il se retrouvait à faire la vaisselle !

Puni comme un gosse ! Pour seulement quelques insignifiantes minutes de retard !

Lui, le Docteur !

Il n'était même pas de taille pour lutter contre Gigi, Cuicui et Lottie ! Les grandes sœurs de Rose !

Décidément certaines choses ne changeraient donc jamais ! À croire qu'elles avaient repris la relève de Jackie ! Pourquoi le malmenaient-elles ainsi ? Par plaisir ? Ou bien était-ce un rite de passage ? C'était un test, c'est ça ? Des épreuves pour savoir s'il était digne de Rose ?

Ruminant ainsi ses pensées, le gallifréen, les manches retroussées, récurait, frottait et astiquait tout en grommelant dans sa barbe. Les mains pleines de mousse, il attrapa un verre et le plongea dans l'eau bouillante. Il se tourna vers la pile de vaisselle sale qui attendait bien sagement qu'il s'occupe d'elle. Cela ressemblait d'ailleurs plus vraiment à une pile mais à une imposante chaîne de montagnes ! Suspicieux, il était persuadé que les filles avaient même vidé tous les placards de la maison. Évidemment, sinon cela aurait été trop facile d'avoir juste la vaisselle du dîner comme punition !

Si elles voulaient jouer à ce petit jeu avec lui... Très bien... Après tout, c'était sa fierté de Docteur, d'homme qui était en jeu ! Il renifla en levant la tête. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'allait penser Rose de lui ? Alors, hors question de se laisser faire ! Oh que oui ! La bataille sera rude ! Cependant, il avait déjà eu un adversaire de taille : Jacqueline Tyler ! Une sacrée expérience ! Et quelque peu douloureuse se remémora t-il au souvenir de leur première rencontre. Alors s'il avait réussi à tenir bon contre Jackie, il tiendrait bien face aux trois grandes sœurs de sa compagne, non ?

Le Docteur finit de laver le verre en le rinçant à l'eau claire, puis le leva à la hauteur des yeux pour l'examiner. Satisfait du résultat, il le déposa avec la vaisselle déjà nettoyée par ses soins avant de s'attaquer à un autre verre. Il sentit alors deux bras graciles enlacer tendrement sa taille. Il sourit et ferma les yeux. « Son » parfum si adoré emplissait ses narines.

Rose...

Il sentit la joue tiède de sa compagne à travers sa chemise se presser sur son dos. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de tout cet amour, cette tendresse qu'elle avait pour lui. Lui qui croyait n'être pas fait pour ça. Qu'au contraire, il ne méritait que la douleur, la souffrance et la solitude. En aucun cas Rose dans sa vie. Ce Docteur là était loin dorénavant. Il avait évolué, s'était repris à rêver, commençait à penser à l'avenir. À y réfléchir de plus en plus... Et ce avec elle.

Le gallifréen sortit ses mains de l'eau, les essuya avant de les poser sur celles de sa compagne. Du bout des doigts, il traça avec une infinie douceur les lignes aux creux de ses paumes. Il effleura sa bague et sourit. Il se demandait encore où il avait puisé le courage de lui faire cette promesse, de s'engager et de s'abandonner à elle. Il n'avait jamais fait ça durant toute son existence. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était capable d'énormément de choses pour eux. Pour elle, particulièrement. Pour lui montrer à quel point, elle lui était essentielle. Pour lui prouver qu'il n'était plus un lâche. Qu'elle était entrée intégralement dans sa vie devenant ainsi _sa compagne_ à part entière. Qu'il assumait ses sentiments et leur relation qu'ils construisaient ensemble. Qu'il désirait former ce couple avec elle. Couple, incroyable comme il s'était fait vite à cette idée. Et même, si tout cela, lui faisait encore un peu peur, cela l'emplissait aussi de joie, d'impatience et d'appréhension.

La jeune femme se pressa un peu plus contre lui et poussa un petit soupir d'aise. Ce qui le fit sourire davantage.

- Rose...

- Elles sont en train de se chamailler à propos du prochain spectacle, expliqua t-elle. J'en ai profité pour m'éclipser afin de venir te soutenir moralement.

- Oh ! S'exclama le Docteur. Je suis très touché par cette attention, miss Tyler !

Les quelques minutes qui suivirent furent très agréables.

- Elle me manque, mon Docteur.

Le gallifréen cessa de jouer avec leurs doigts sachant exactement de qui elle parlait. Sa mère Jackie. Même si elle s'était trouvée une autre famille, une seconde mère en Lili, cela ne pourrait jamais totalement remplacée sa vraie famille. Il savait ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui-même avait vécu sa séparation avec sa mère à l'âge de huit ans comme une véritable déchirure. Peut-être était-ce une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à envoyer Rose dans le Monde de Pete en sécurité avec Jackie. Valait-il mieux vivre avec l'être aimé ou bien sa famille ?

- Rose... Tu sais bien que...

- Est-ce que je t'ai reproché quoi que ce soit ? Le coupa t-elle doucement.

Non, bien sûr que non. Mais, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La culpabilité était là et lui pesait. C'était de sa faute. Tout ce qui était arrivé dans la vie de sa compagne depuis avoir croisé son regard. Cela avait débuté par le Satellite Cinq, puis Torchwood et ces six mois en tant que Louve. Il y avait aussi les répercussions à ce qu'elle était devenue. Cette Rose plus tout à fait humaine. Une Rose de sang-mêlé. Le Méchant Loup. Son retour qui annonçait une tempête.

Leur histoire. Leur couple. Ils le payaient tous les deux très cher. Une seconde chance qui s'était offerte à eux mais qui s'avérait finalement cruelle pour chacun.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit. C'est comme ça la vie. Les enfants doivent un jour ou l'autre quitter leurs parents. J'ai passé les vingt premières années de ma vie avec ma mère, j'aurais dû tôt au tard quitter le nid familial afin de vivre ma propre vie.

- Peut-être bien, Rose... Mais là, tu ne la reverras sans doute jamais... À moins d'un miracle...

Les murs de la réalité étant fermés, les mondes à jamais scellés, Rose n'avait pas pu faire ses adieux à sa mère comme lui l'avait fait à l'époque sur cette plage, ni même eu cette possibilité de lui envoyer un message pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, qu'elle était surtout en vie et qu'elle était de nouveau avec lui.

- Nous, fit-elle, on l'a bien eu notre miracle...

Miracle... Pouvait-on parler réellement de miracle ? Alors que Rose n'était finalement revenue dans cet Univers que pour une seule et unique raison. Cette tempête. Pour le rôle qu'elle devait y tenir en tant que Méchant Loup. Le miracle serait, selon le gallifréen, que cette tempête dont l'ombre planait sur leurs têtes tel un couperet, ne se termine pas comme la dernière fois. Il avait peur. Peur que ce rêve qu'il vivait ne se transforme en cauchemar. Peur aussi qu'autre chose qu'un simple mur les sépare pour de bon. Et cette fois-ci, il n'y aurait aucun retour possible pour Rose. Même miraculeux...

Le Docteur secoua sa tête pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Rose était là. En ce moment même. Et, il était dans ses bras. Rien ne lui importait plus.

- Elle me manque, aussi, se confia t-il.

Rose se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou.

- Ta sacrée mère ! Poursuivit-il. À la place d'une Jackie, dorénavant, j'en ai trois !

- Tu les cherches aussi, lui répondit sa compagne. En rentrant dans leur jeu. Et parce que tout simplement, tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher. Il faut que tu chamailles avec elles.

- Même pas vrai ! Ronchonna t-il avec le ton d'un gosse. Ce sont elles qui ont commencé !

La jeune femme blonde rit légèrement tout contre lui alors que leurs doigts s'emmêlaient à nouveau. Le Docteur sourit, les cœurs légers. Était-il possible d'être si bien, si heureux, de se sentir enfin à sa place, en savourant un simple moment comme celui-ci ?

- Allez, va les rejoindre...

- Encore un petit moment, mon Docteur...

- Rose, lança t-il légèrement, tu feras ce que tu veux de moi, une fois rentrés au Tardis, en vil créature que tu es !

Le gallifréen sentit sa compagne sourire de plus belle.

- Idiot, souffla t-elle.

Idiot, sans aucun doute. Mais, il était l'imbécile le plus heureux de cet Univers. Un idiot tout simplement fou amoureux de Rose Tyler. Et, il adorait faire le pitre rien que pour elle afin de la faire sourire et rire aux éclats. À ces moments là, il retrouvait un peu de sa Rose, celle avant les terribles événements.

- Allez ouste ! Fit-il en plaisantant. C'est que je suis un homme extrêmement occupé ! Ma vaisselle s'impatiente !

En sentant sa compagne se détacher de lui, il regretta aussitôt le fait -pour une fois- qu'elle l'écoute.

- Chochana ! L'appela t-il en lui saisissant le poignet délicatement pour la retenir.

Rose se retourna vers lui et le dévisagea, surprise. Il baissa les yeux, soudainement intimidé. Mal à l'aise de l'avoir nommé ainsi mais cela avait été plus fort que lui. Il l'appelait rarement de cette façon là. Et ce n'était que dans des moments d'une extrême intimité entre eux. Jamais en dehors du Tardis. Il ne savait pour quelles raisons obscures, il l'avait appelé Chochana la première fois. C'était venu comme ça. Sur le moment. Et, c'était resté. Une façon sans doute pour s'approprier un peu plus sa compagne. Rose était à tout le monde alors que Chochana, ce n'était qu'à lui. Et parce que tout simplement, il aimait bien l'appeler comme ça.

- Oui, mon Docteur ?

- Je... Je...

Il semblait avoir grande peine à parler et hésita à plusieurs reprises. Malgré sa promesse, il avait toujours du mal à lui confier ces quelques mots. Le nombre de fois se comptait sur les doigts des mains. D'une seule même. Pourtant, il voulait lui dire. Il le hurlerait même à l'Univers tout entier. C'était un comble quand même pour lui qui d'habitude n'était jamais avare de mots. Ses bavardages incessants comme le soulignait Rose qu'elle faisait taire le plus souvent par un baiser fiévreux qui le laissait pantois durant quelques minutes.

Le regard de sa compagne s'adoucit et se remplit de tendresse en plongeant dans le sien tout en se rapprochant de lui. Elle leva la main et la passa sur sa joue, ses doigts caressant amoureusement sa tempe puis suivit la patte de ses cheveux. Il ferma les yeux. Si aimer cette femme était une folie de sa part, il resterait fou toute sa vie. Ses cœurs ne pourraient l'oublier -ils n'avaient pas pu d'ailleurs, ils avaient déjà essayé-, sans doute de battre mais jamais de l'aimer.

- Chochana... Je...

- Rose ! Tonna brusquement une voix éraillée. On te cherche partout !

Ils sursautèrent l'un et l'autre par cette interruption. Le Docteur ouvrit les yeux et aperçut Cuicui dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il soupira. Jackie avait ce don, aussi. Celui d'interrompre les moments où il se passait quelque chose avec Rose. Ces moments où il baissait la garde, qu'il la laissait entrevoir au-delà du Seigneur du Temps, du Docteur, là où elle pouvait entrapercevoir l'homme qu'il était caché derrière cette façade, ce mur qu'il avait dressé entre l'Univers et lui.

Rose se tourna vers sa sœur et lui sourit. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et effleura la joue de son compagnon d'un baiser.

- Je sais, mon Docteur.

Ses doigts glissant de ceux de son Docteur, Rose se laissa entraîner par Cuicui qui venait de se saisir de son autre main. Et, elles disparurent en un rien de temps, laissant un gallifréen bien penaud face à la pile de vaisselle qui l'attendait bien patiemment. Il poussa un long soupir.

- Ne faites donc pas cette tête de chien battu, lança une voix féminine. Ce n'est pas comme si on vous l'arrachait ou bien qu'on vous empêchait de la ramener avec vous au Tardis.

Il sursauta avant de prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas seul. Lili se tenait à ses côtés et l'observait amusée. Celle-ci attrapa un torchon et un verre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Lui demanda le Docteur alors qu'elle commençait à essuyer le verre.

Lili lui indiqua la pile de vaisselle sale qui l'attendait du menton avant de lui répondre :

- Une paire de bras en plus, je pense ne sera pas de refus.

- Mais, je croyais que les filles...

- Chut... Ce sera notre petit secret. Et puis, plus vite vous aurez terminé, plus vite vous ferez diversion en accaparant leur attention. Ce qui me permettra d'avoir un petit moment tranquille avec Rose.

Le Docteur échangea un sourire de complicité avec la jeune femme. Décidément, elles étaient toutes plus machiavéliques les unes que les autres. Lili paressait au premier abord la plus posée des quatre mais il fallait se méfier des apparences. Il sommeillait en elle un volcan qu'il valait mieux de ne pas réveiller. Et, il lui en fallait du caractère pour diriger sa famille ! Cependant, elle savait écouter et c'était sans nul doute pour cette raison qu'elle était la plus proche de Rose. Elles parlaient énormément toutes les deux. Au moins si sa compagne ne se confiait pas à lui, elle le faisait avec Lili.

Il acquiesça de la tête, replia un peu plus ses manches sur ses avant-bras avant de replonger les mains dans l'eau afin de se remettre au travail.

- Rose a beaucoup de chance de vous avoir, Docteur, déclara t-elle soudainement.

De la chance ? Pouvait-on appeler cela de la chance le fait qu'elle ait croisé son chemin ? À la vue de tout ce qui c'était passé depuis ? À tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour et à cause de lui ?

- Non, c'est moi, répondit le gallifréen sans la moindre hésitation.

Lili ne rétorqua pas et se contenta de prendre le verre qu'il lui tendait. Durant quelques minutes on entendit plus que le bruit de la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

- Rose... Elle vous parle...

La jeune femme haussa des épaules.

- Entre autre. De vous, de vos voyages...

- Et de Louve.

Nullement déconcertée par son affirmation, elle s'affaira à essuyer le verre avec application durant quelques secondes avant de le poser. Et leurs yeux se croisèrent.

- Laissez-lui du temps... Cela viendra... Ce n'est pas au vieux singe que je vais apprendre à faire la grimace.

Le gallifréen baissa les yeux, embarrassé. Ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il le savait plus que quiconque. Il n'avait aucune leçon de ce côté là, à apprendre à sa compagne. Mais, il voulait tellement l'aider, l'apaiser de ses souffrances, soigner ses bleues à l'âme et cicatriser ses plaies comme elle l'avait fait avec lui. Parce que Louve les éloignait d'une certaine manière l'un de l'autre. Il le sentait. Il y avait ses disparitions mystérieuses la nuit durant des heures dans le Tardis. Et, il y avait aussi, même si c'était plus rare, ses cauchemars terrifiants, la plongeant dans des crises d'hystéries et d'angoisses qui le bouleversait. Et lui, ne pouvait que l'observer avoir mal, à la voir souffrir en silence.

Et puis, si seulement, ils avaient eu du temps devant eux... S'il n'y avait pas eu cette tempête qui les menaçait d'un moment à un autre... Il aurait laissé tout le temps nécessaire à Rose pour qu'elle vienne vers lui, qu'elle accepte enfin son aide pour qu'ils cicatrisent ses blessures ensemble. C'est juste qu'il ne voulait pas rester sans rien faire, à juste observer le « nous » se détruire à cause de Louve. Ça, il ne le pouvait pas. Il était hors de question pour lui de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus inestimable. La vie lui avait déjà trop pris.

- Je sais bien, Lili... Soupira t-il. Mais, c'est que...

- Elle veut vous protéger.

- Me protéger ? Mais de quoi ?

- De Louve.

Liliane dévisagea le Docteur, complètement abasourdit par sa réponse. Apparemment, il s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça.

- Vous ne comprenez donc pas qu'elle vous tient éloigné de ses démons car elle a parfaitement conscience que vous avez vous même les vôtres. Georges nous a raconté qui vous étiez, votre histoire dans les grandes lignes. Rose est apparue à un moment difficile pour vous. C'est elle qui a réussi à apaiser votre colère, votre désir de vengeance et sut enlever les traces de sang sur vos mains. Vous vous êtes reposés sur elle et vous le faites encore, aujourd'hui. Alors, elle fait ce qu'elle a toujours fait pour vous. Elle se tient forte.

- Mais ce n'est plus à elle d'être forte ! C'est à moi de l'être pour elle !

La voix du Docteur déchira le silence. Liliane sursauta face à ce cri si puissant, emplit de tellement de douleur qu'elle ne s'était jamais imaginée provenir de cet homme qui se tenait face à elle. Les yeux étincelants, le gallifréen tremblait de tout son être. La main agrippée sur le rebord de l'évier et l'autre se contractant sur le verre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts faisait apparaître des serpents d'aciers courant le long de ses avant-bras.

- C'est à moi d'être fort, répéta t-il avec un ton où perçait une certaine détresse. Ce n'est plus à Rose ! C'est à moi de l'être pour elle, aujourd'hui !

Un craquement sonore brisa momentanément la litanie du Docteur. Le verre venait finalement de se briser sous la pression qu'exerçaient ses doigts dessus. Une goutte de sang termina sa chute en s'écrasant sur le sol avant d'être suivi par une autre. Lili s'approcha et lui saisit le poignet doucement. Il tressaillit à ce contact. Du sang s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Il sentait le tranchant des morceaux de verre lui entailler la paume. Il avait mal. Pas physiquement. Pour Rose. C'était à lui d'être fort. D'être celui sur lequel Rose devait se reposer. C'était son rôle. Avant d'être un Seigneur du temps, d'être le Docteur, il était avant tout le compagnon de Rose. C'était à lui de la porter à bout de bras.

- Oui, mais cela Rose ne l'a pas encore compris, lui parla doucement Lili en lui dépliant les doigts pour regarder sa blessure.

Elle lui enveloppa la main avec son torchon qui se teintait peu à peu d'une couleur carmin. Elle scruta quelques secondes cet homme, la souffrance illuminant ses yeux bruns, la culpabilité pesant sur ses frêles épaules, les dents serrées par la rage. Rose... Qu'était-elle en train de faire avec son Docteur ? Se rendait-elle compte du mal qu'elle lui faisait involontairement en voulant le protéger à tout prix de Louve ? Pourquoi ces deux êtres continuaient à se cacher leurs démons ? Quand l'un s'ouvrait, l'autre se refermait.

Liliane avait connu l'histoire du Docteur et de Rose par l'intermédiaire de Louve. Puis à son tour, Rose lui avait raconté leur histoire de son point de vue. Elle lui avait dévoilé la partie cachée, leurs sentiments, leurs frôlements, leurs sourires, leurs regards, leur jeu inconscient de séduction entre eux qui aurait pu finir très mal pour chacun. Puis de leur séparation brutale. Lili n'arrivait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'engendrait d'être arraché de la moitié de soi-même. Il n'y avait rien de plus d'intolérable dans cet Univers. Mais cela leur avait remis en quelque sorte les pendules à l'heure lors de leurs retrouvailles. Ils étaient deux aimants. Ils s'attiraient, se repoussaient mais finissait toujours par se retrouver collés l'un à l'autre. Si l'un disparaissait du champ visuel de l'autre, il était totalement perdu et inutile. Vide. Sans vie.

Cependant, Rose en cherchant à demeurer forte pour lui, pour ce « nous » qu'elle avait tant désiré, faisait beaucoup de mal à chacun. Son compagnon souffrait qu'elle lui dissimule ses démons, sa partie en tant que Louve, de la femme qu'elle était. Il était affecté qu'elle ne comprenne pas que tout ce qu'elle vivait le touchait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne semblait le croire. Qu'il était meurtri de rien pouvoir faire pour elle. Pourtant Lili comprenait dans une certaine mesure les raisons qui poussaient Rose à le garder éloigné de Louve.

- Venez, fit-elle en l'incitant à le suivre.

Il obéît sans un mot, les yeux fixés sur sa main ensanglantée. Elle le conduisit vers la table de la cuisine et le fit asseoir sur un des bancs. Puis, elle disparut pendant quelques minutes avant de revenir avec le nécessaire pour soigner la blessure du gallifréen. Celui-ci se laissa faire lorsqu'elle lui prit la main pour la poser sur la table avant de la découvrir du torchon pour examiner plus attentivement sa blessure. Puis, elle commença à retirer minutieusement un à un les morceaux de verre en commençant par les plus gros.

- Lili, je... Commença le Docteur.

- Cessez donc de vous agitez.

Le gallifréen étouffa sa phrase et se tût. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se détendre avant de tourner la tête vers la porte. Il grimaça et se mordit la joue lorsque la jeune femme lui enleva un éclat qui était un peu plus profondément planté dans la chair.

- Désolée.

Liliane, dans un lourd silence, mit quelques minutes pour retirer tous les éclats du verre. Elle s'assura après un examen consciencieux qu'il n'en restait plus un seul avant de commencer à nettoyer la plaie avec un produit désinfectant.

- Lorsque Rose verra ça, j'en connais quelques unes qui vont passer un sale quart d'heure, lança Lili.

Le Docteur sourit. Si pour lui, on ne touchait pas en toute impunité à un des cheveux de sa compagne, il en était de même pour elle. Ils se protégeaient mutuellement. Il n'avait jamais eu un telle confiance aveugle en une autre personne que Rose. Il lui remettrait sa vie dans ses mains sans la moindre hésitation. Il croyait en elle voyant quelques fois à travers elle son ange-gardien car elle avait toujours été là pour le sortir des ténèbres, pour l'empêcher de devenir fou, pour le ramener à la vie.

- Je connais Louve, déclara le gallifréen. Je sais qui elle est. Pourquoi Rose voudrait-elle me la cacher ?

- Non, le rectifia Lili d'un ton sombre. Vous l'avez juste effleuré, Docteur. Vous avez toujours vu Louve comme votre compagne alors vous ne la connaissez pas en tant que fille d'un bordel.

Les derniers mots laissèrent le Docteur sans voix, tant ils paressaient crus, voir vulgaires. Liliane ne chercha pas à croiser son regard, la tête toujours baissée, occupée de soigner ses coupures. Elle voulait le laisser comprendre tout seul, ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire. Notamment les raisons qui poussaient Rose à « les » protéger de Louve. Il devait cesser de se cacher la réalité et regarder la vérité en face. Rose était Louve. De même que Louve était Rose. Leurs identités se mêlaient, formant qu'une seule et unique personne. Rose par l'intermédiaire de Louve, cette jeune femme amnésique et perdue, avait été la fille d'un bordel.

- Continuez de vous tenir à ses côtés, de l'aimer comme vous le faîte. Lorsqu'elle sera prête, aura accepté sa partie de Louve intégralement comme l'une des siennes, de la femme qu'elle est, vos bras seront là pour la soutenir. Ce sera à ce moment là particulièrement d'être cet homme fort que vous voulez être pour elle.

Est-ce que cela avait-il été aussi douloureux pour Rose lorsqu'il se fermait à elle ? Se demanda le Docteur. Pénible de le voir se meurtrir sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher ? Déchirant de ne pas pouvoir faire davantage qu'elle l'aurait voulu ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le fuir ? Alors qu'il avait essayé de la repousser de si nombreuses fois ? Comment avait-elle pu rester même à ses côtés durant tout ce temps ? Et avoir décidée de rester avec lui quoi qu'il arrive ?

- Et si... Bredouilla le gallifréen. Et si, cela ne suffisait pas ?

Liliane se figea alors qu'elle se saisissait d'une bande pour panser la plaie. Elle tourna la tête lentement vers lui pour croiser son regard troublé.

- Alors, c'est que vous l'aurez perdue, lui souffla t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous voulez ? N'est-ce pas Docteur ?

La jeune femme observa les pupilles du gallifréen changer brusquement. L'incertitude, la peur, la détresse, venaient d'être remplacés par une volonté farouche. Une résolution qu'elle avait pu observer dans son regard le soir où il avait emmené Louve avec lui, la retirant des griffes de Madame. Cette magnifique et flamboyante lueur destinée à l'unique personne qui avait réussi à voler les cœurs de cet être si insaisissable.

- Et puis, fit Lili en commençant à lui bandant la main, ça se passe plutôt bien entre vous deux...

- Oui, lui répondit le Docteur du bout des lèvres en détournant les yeux.

- Non, enchaîna t-elle le plus naturellement du monde, parce qu'après ce que Rose a traversé, on aurait pu croire... Mais, ce n'est définitivement pas son genre...

Le gallifréen eut brusquement le feu aux joues. Et, si Liliane ne lui avait pas tenu la main fermement, elle était sûre qu'il aurait bondi du banc avant de s'esquiver par une pirouette. Visiblement, il venait tout juste de comprendre le sous-entendu pourtant explicite de ses paroles et de la direction que prenait leur conversation, n'ayant sans nul doute jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait évoquer le côté intime de sa relation avec Rose. Il commença à gigoter sur le banc, soudainement bien agité. Est-ce que le Seigneur du Temps serait mal à l'aise à l'évocation de ce sujet en particulier ? Elle sourit intérieurement. Neuf cent ans et ça rougissait encore comme un adolescent. Il était si pudique que c'en était très touchant et bien désarmant de le voir ainsi.

- Rose... Qu'est-ce que...

Il ferma les yeux et se passa une main sur le visage. Jamais, il ne se serait douté que sa compagne avait pu évoquer et parler de ce côté si intime de leur relation avec Lili. Au fait même qu'ils étaient amants. Il revoyait encore Rose se réveiller tout doucement, après lui avoir fait l'amour pour la première fois, sa pudeur soudaine, ses délicieuses boucles blondes en bataille et ses yeux noisette alanguis par l'amour. Où lui avait goûté au sucré de ses lèvres, à la douceur de sa peau, à la passion dont elle pouvait être animée, sa tendresse aussi. Saisit de sa propre capacité à faire passer tout ce qu'il ressentait pour elle dans cet acte. C'est à ce moment là précisément qu'il avait su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Rose était celle qu'il aimait de tout son corps, de toute son âme, à qui il se donnait tout entier. Depuis leur premier vrai baiser, cela avait été un déferlement d'émotions sans fin et des voyages sans retour vers le plaisir.

Il avait compris son besoin de redevenir une femme à part entière en se sentant aimer et désirer. Lui-même en avait ressenti le besoin pour enfin passer à autre chose, pour s'arrêter de courir et de fuir, de lui montrer à quel point il l'aimait et parce que finalement, lui aussi avait profondément désiré un tel moment. Il avait éprouvé ce désir, le même qu'elle avait éprouvé, d'oublier dans les bras de l'autre les horreurs qui les entouraient. Cependant même après s'être mêlés une première fois l'un en l'autre, lui n'avait pas pu mettre de côté tout ce que Rose avait vécu chez Madame durant ces six mois, à cette ignoble exploitation de son corps.

Alors après cette première fois, lui préférait attendre, qu'elle se retrouve, qu'elle soit prête. Il ne voulait en aucun cas la précipiter mais aussi parce qu'il appréhendait de mal faire avec elle. Mais Rose avait imaginé les choses entre eux d'une manière bien différente, n'ayant pas le même sens des convenances que lui. Il y avait eu ainsi une sorte de mise au point entre eux. Notamment sur le fait que cela ne servait à rien alors qu'ils dorment dans le même lit. Avant d'avoir une conversation très surréaliste avec elle et tout aussi gênante pour l'un et l'autre sur les choses de la vie. Mais cela avait eu le très net avantage de mettre les choses à plat et de les débarrasser de leurs craintes. Liliane avait raison. Rose n'était pas du genre à reculer, ni à fuir devant les problèmes et les difficultés rencontrés.

- Rassurez-vous, sourit Lili amusée de son trouble, elle m'a juste dit ce que j'avais besoin de savoir. Que vous étiez prévenant, doux et patient. C'est tout. Le reste, ce qui se passe dans votre lit, c'est votre intimité et cela ne me regarde pas.

Sur ce, elle finit le pansement du gallifréen, interdit devant sa franchise.

- Une dernière chose, Docteur.

Elle lui encadra la tête de ses paumes.

- Vous êtes vraiment sûr de vouloir connaître la partie de Rose en tant que Louve ?

Déstabilisé par le changement soudain de ton de la jeune femme brune, le gallifréen ne put que balbutier :

- Je...

- Je ne vous mets pas en doute. Mais vous êtes loin d'imaginer tout ce qu'elle a vécu durant ces six mois. Surtout qu'elle était la préférée de beaucoup de notables en ville.

Un masque de tristesse et de culpabilité figea son visage.

- Nous avons tout fait pour la protéger. Nous avons même supplié Madame pour ne pas qu'elle devienne comme nous, qu'elle la prenne plutôt comme employée de maison. C'est notre petite Louve, Docteur et nous vous l'avons confié. Nous avons pris soin d'elle et c'est à votre tour. Alors réfléchissez bien. Soyez vraiment sûr de vous. Vous voulez être fort pour elle, très bien. Parce que vous aurez beau avoir tout vu, tout fait, tout survécu, vous n'êtes sûrement pas prêt à entendre son histoire. Pas sans que votre regard que vous posez sur elle change alors que c'est à ce moment là qu'elle aura le plus besoin de vous. Notamment, celui de l'homme que vous êtes avant d'être un Seigneur du Temps.

Liliane s'interrompit pour se frotter les yeux afin de ne pas pleurer.

- Alors réfléchissez bien, Docteur, reprit-elle après une grande inspiration. Parce que ne pas savoir ce qu'elle a vécu sera peut-être le mieux pour vous deux.

Le gallifréen baissa la tête face à ces paroles si lourdes de sens, laissant ainsi un pesant silence s'installer dans la cuisine. Lili se leva et s'occupa du torchon ensanglanté et du verre cassé, le laissant en proie à ses interrogations. Puis, au bout d'un moment, elle lui balança un torchon propre dans les mains. Il posa son regard vers elle, surprit de son geste.

- Ne croyez pas qu'à cause de votre main, déclara t-elle, que vous allez y réchapper. Je vous rappelle que vous êtes punis afin de nous avoir privé de Rose quelques minutes en arrivant en retard. Alors, je lave, vous essuyez.

Liliane lui sourit. Il inspira profondément et finit par lui rendre son sourire. Il se leva tout en dépliant le torchon.

- Et, c'est de cette façon là que vous fuir tous vos prétendants ? Grommela t-il en s'exécutant.

- Bien sûr que non, lui répliqua t-elle en riant. Vous, étant l'amoureux de Rose, c'est spécial ! Et encore, ce que vous avez enduré jusque là, ce n'est rien du tout en comparaison de ce qui vous attends plus tard !

* * *

_Deux pleines lunes jumelles brillaient en compagnie des Astres. Une douce brise susurrait une mélodie dans les feuilles argentées des arbres. Au loin, une vaste citadelle abritée sous un dôme de verre illuminait l'obscurité. Une immense chaîne de montagnes l'enlaçait tel les deux bras d'un amant. Ses flancs se recouvraient d'une épaisse herbe rouge dansant gracieusement au rythme du chant de la brise. _

_- Et celle là ? Fit une petite voix._

_La voix provenait d'un petit garçon désignant de son doigt une des étoiles dans l'immensité du ciel à sa mère. Tous les deux étaient assis sur l'herbe à contempler la beauté de la nuit. Elle sourit face au choix de son fils. Comme, il était très étrange que leurs vies soient inextricablement liées à cet Astre. _

_- La planète Terre._

_- Tu es y allée ? _

_- Oui, mais cela remonte déjà à loin. Quelque temps avant ta naissance. _

_Une certaine fascination et de la fierté se lisait sur le visage de l'enfant, le regard étincelant sur sa mère. _

_- Tu m'y emmèneras un jour ?_

_- Peut-être... _

_- Toi et moi ? Clama t-il impressionné. Avec un Tardis ? _

_- Si tu fais un effort dans tes études, nous verrons... _

_Son enthousiasme se dégonfla instantanément et il grimaça. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils, amusée de sa réaction, et les ébouriffa. _

_- Maman ! Protesta t-il en tentant tant bien que de mal de se recoiffer correctement. Mes cheveux !_

_Elle rit face à son geste de coquetterie avant de se jeter sur lui pour le chatouiller. Son petit corps se tortilla sur l'herbe rouge, les jambes qui s'agitaient dans tous les sens, et son adorable rire trouvait un écho dans la nuit aux reflets d'argent._

_- Maman ! Arrête ! S'exclama t-il alors qu'un nouveau éclat de rire s'échappait de ses lèvres._

_Elle redoubla d'intensité dans ses chatouilles. Le petit poussait des cris suraigus tout en essayant de s'y échapper. Ils riaient, heureux de partager ce moment si complice et si tendre, bien insouciant du monde qui les entourait. À bout de souffle, ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un à côté de l'autre sur l'herbe. Leurs regards se perdirent parmi les immortels, voyageant sur l'océan si vaste du temps. _

_- Et celle là ? Demanda t-il après un moment en désignant une autre étoile située tout près de la constellation du Centaure. C'est vrai qu'elle est née le même jour que moi ?_

_- Oui, l'Univers l'a enfantée. _

_- Enfantée ? _

_- L'Univers l'a créée et façonnée avant de lui insuffler la vie. _

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- L'Univers lui a confiée un rôle. Elle luit discrètement parmi les Sages immortels, mais elle a la force d'un Astre qui rayonne par lui-même. Elle incarne énormément de choses pour l'Univers. Notamment l'espoir d'un nouveau souffle tant attendu, d'un choix qui aura énormément de répercussions en son sein. Ce sera par elle en offrant ses faveurs, sa force, qui amorcera la transition. _

_Émerveillé par ce que sa mère lui confiait et charmé par sa voix, il l'observa pendant un long moment avant de toucher du bout des doigts, fasciné, la marque argentée qui courrait le long de son bras. Elle scintillait, reflétant les lumières des Astres. _

_- Et comment l'a appelé l'Univers ?_

_- N'aurais-tu donc rien retenu de ce que je t'ai confié des Astres, lors de notre dernière ballade ? _

_- Si, ronchonna t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse. Mais, il y a beaucoup trop d'étoiles ! _

_La jeune femme se releva et caressa la joue de son enfant. _

_- Comment fais-tu, maman, pour reconnaître chacune de leur voix ? Pour les différencier dans le ciel alors qu'elles se ressemblent toutes d'ici ? Pour connaître le nom de chacune ?_

_Elle sourit face aux questions de son fils. Elle contempla l'intérieur de sa paume où la marque qui courrait sur le long de son bras se séparait en cinq brins, entrelaçant chacun de ses doigts et s'unissant finalement dans une spirale. Cette marque argentée indiquait ce qu'elle représentait pour les siens. Elle avait été choisie par les Astres devenant ainsi l'élue. _

_- Tout simplement parce que je sais les écouter, je les comprend et je leur parle. Je suis et serai la toute dernière à posséder ce privilège. La dernière d'une longue et très vieille caste au sein des nôtres. Juste parce que les Astres m'ont choisi et offert ainsi leurs faveurs pour que je puisse les représenter._

_Elle passa une de ses longues mèches brunes derrière l'une de ses oreilles alors qu'il se redressait pour l'écouter attentivement. _

_- Les Astres savent énormément de choses. Ils connaissent le destin de l'Univers et ils me l'ont confié. Observe bien notre monde, grave à jamais chacun de ses détails en toi car un jour, il n'y aura plus rien. Tout ceci disparaîtra. Notre peuple sera décimé par une guerre. La plus terrible que connaîtra l'Univers. _

_- Mais... _

_Elle posa un index sur les lèvres de son fils, lui demandant ainsi de se taire puis lui sourit tendrement. _

_- Notre peuple ne veut plus écouter les Astres et est en train de renier son rôle. Il a cessé de croire en cet Univers. Nous sommes ses gardiens, le chérissant et le veillant comme une mère envers son enfant. Il est de notre devoir de le protéger, c'est tout simplement notre raison d'exister. Mais à contrôler l'espace et le temps, notre peuple ne veut plus se contenter de ce rôle. Et c'est ce qui provoquera notre chute._

_Le petit resta sans voix face aux paroles si lourdes de conséquences de sa mère, sans toutefois en comprendre réellement leurs significations. Celle en particulier prophétisant une sombre destinée. _

_- Un jour, tu comprendras le sens de mes paroles et de mes gestes. Quand ce jour arrivera, tu connaîtras enfin la vérité, la raison même à ce que tu ais survécu. Ce jour là, tu seras marqué et lié. Et j'espère que tu parviendras à me pardonner._

_Elle saisit délicatement le visage de son enfant, le fruit de ses entrailles, et le rapprocha du sien. _

_- Ton chemin sera long, parsemé de tempêtes, mon Petit Homme. Les Astres te guideront et veilleront sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu trouves ton pendant._

_- Mon pendant ? Répéta l'enfant ne comprenant pas le sens de ce mot. _

_- Ton égale, ta complémentarité... Alors promets-moi de ne jamais cesser d'avoir foi en cet Univers, de toujours écouter les conseils et les avertissements des Astres. _

_Il observa sa mère un long moment, à la recherche de quelque chose dans ses prunelles sans vraiment savoir laquelle. Puis, tendant les bras vers elle, il les enroula autour de son cou pour la serrer très fort contre lui. _

_- Je te le promets, maman._

_À son tour, elle l'enlaça et le blottit tendrement contre elle. _

_- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment l'Univers a appelé cette étoile, lui rappela t-il._

_- Ouvre ton cœur comme je te l'ai appris, et elle viendra à toi pour te chuchoter son nom dans le creux de ton oreille. _

_Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, le regard tourné vers la voûte céleste. La douce brise continuait de faire chanter les feuilles des arbres. Caressant le dos de son fils, elle lui déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Un doux sourire fleurit après un long moment de silence paisible sur le visage de l'enfant, l'illuminant. _

_- Lupi, déclara t-il alors. Alpha Lupi._

_- Oui, Petit Homme. Elle est l'étoile la plus lumineuse de la constellation du Loup, lui répondit-elle en lui désignant une à une les étoiles qui la constituaient avec son doigt. _

_- Elle est si jolie. Je l'aime beaucoup. _

_- Et moi, tu m'aimes ? _

_Il releva vivement la tête vers sa mère, surpris d'une telle question. Il lui répondit avec toute la candeur de son âge et avec tout autant de sérieux. _

_- Tu es ma maman et je t'aime._

_Il l'embrassa sur la joue alors qu'elle riait face à cette réponse si évidente et tellement innocente de sa part. _

_- Tu es bien comme ton père, Petit Homme._

_L'enfant croisa le regard de sa mère à l'évocation de ce père qu'il ne connaissait pas et y lut de la tristesse. Beaucoup de tristesse. Trop pour lui car il n'aimait pas la voir si triste, les yeux embués. Et même, s'il mourrait d'envie de lui poser tout un tas de questions sur ce père, un mystère, un trésor inaccessible à ses yeux, il se retenait. Car, il savait que cela causerait encore plus de peine et qu'elle pleurerait. Et, il ne voulait pas la voir pleurer. Alors, il fit tout ce que tout petit garçon se devait de faire pour consoler sa mère, il la serra contre lui. _

_- Il ne faut pas que tu sois triste, maman. Je suis là, moi._

_Elle garda le silence pendant un moment, écoutant les battements de leurs cœurs se mêler. _

_- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi, mon Petit Homme ? Lui chuchota t-elle. Tu grandis trop vite, tu sais, parce tu vas devoir bientôt rentrer à l'Académie._

_- Non ! Gémit-il soudainement en s'accrochant à elle. Je veux rester avec toi ! Je vais arrêter de grandir ! Je ne veux pas aller à l'Académie ! Ils sont tous méchants, ils ne m'aiment pas... S'il te plaît, maman... _

_Elle se mordit les lèvres face à la réaction de son fils, réalisant sa faute. Ils vivaient à l'écart des leurs, en dehors de la Citadelle, de par ce qu'elle était. Mais aussi parce que son fils était diffèrent, né d'un amour, d'une union interdite. Elle avait souillé son sang, celui de sa race en le mettant au monde. Étant l'élue, celle qui avait la faveur des Astres, elle n'était pas sensée se mêler et encore moins se mélanger. Et pourtant, ce n'était que par ce rôle que les siens ne lui avaient pas arraché son fils qu'elle chérissait plus que tout et qu'elle pouvait l'élever comme un de leur race, un des leurs. _

_- Ne dis donc pas de bêtises. Il faut que tu ailles à l'Académie. Je veux que tu y ailles. Mais oui, il est vrai que tu es diffèrent des autres de par tes origines. Tu ne devras travailler que plus dur et prouver plus que tous les autres, que tu as ta place dans notre monde. Alors, il faut que tu sois fort, mon Petit Homme... Fais-le pour moi... Promets-le moi... _

_L'enfant sembla réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de lui demander, le regard lointain, l'analysant avec minutie. Puis, il posa son front contre celui de sa mère, ancrant son regard dans le sien et deux lueurs s'étreignirent. _

_- D'accord, déclara t-il avec une certaine solennité. Mais, tu viendras me voir, tu m'écriras ?_

_- Tout ce que tu voudras, Petit Homme. _

_Elle l'embrassa sur le front, puis il nicha le nez dans son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, posant sa joue sur ses cheveux, le blottissant contre elle. Cela allait être si dur, si difficile pour elle de se le faire arracher sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, de le laisser partir si tôt, si jeune... _

_- Et ils disent quoi les Astres sur moi ? Demanda t-il soudainement._

_- Tu sais cette mélodie que je t'ai apprise ? _

_- Oui, fit-il en baillant, remuant légèrement dans ses bras pour changer de position. _

_- Ce sont les Astres qui me l'ont confié pour toi. Tu la partageras avec une personne très précieuse pour toi. À laquelle tu tiendras bien plus qu'à toi même. _

_- Mon pendant ? Lança t-il, content de lui d'utiliser ce mot dont il venait d'apprendre le sens quelques minutes plus tôt. _

_- Oui, ce sera cette personne. _

_- Et, ils savent qui c'est ? _

_Elle sourit à sa voix ensommeillée et commença à le bercer tendrement. _

_- Les Astres savent beaucoup de choses mais n'ont pas la faculté de lire dans les cœurs aimants. Mais toi, tu sauras. Tu le sauras au moment même où tu la rencontreras._

_- Maman ? _

_- Chut... Petit Homme, laisse-toi emmener au pays des songes. _

_- Tu crois que mon pendant aimera aussi Alpha Lupi ? Comme moi... _

_Elle ne répondit pas, le regard énigmatique. Une larme solitaire perla du coin de l'œil et roula silencieusement le long de sa joue. La respiration de l'enfant se fit plus calme, plus lente et régulière. Il s'endormait tout doucement, enveloppé par la chaleur de l'étreinte de sa mère. Elle attendit un moment, s'assurant que son fils dormait profondément pour mieux le caler dans ses bras et se leva. Puis, elle regarda en direction de la constellation du Loup. _

_- Si tu savais, mon Petit Homme, tout ce que les Astres m'ont confié sur toi... Notamment, ce que tu portes en toi, de ce que tu représentes pour cet Univers..._

* * *

Alors que le Docteur contemplait le ciel émaillé de reflets d'argents, le visage illuminé d'un beau sourire où s'exprimait la douceur et la tendresse, perdu dans un de ses souvenirs, un nuage de cheveux blond arriva en trombe sur lui. Surprit par cette apparition soudaine, il faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque deux bras se nouèrent à son cou. Il rit. Une véritable gamine par moment.

- Rose...

Mais, il se trompait. Il se rendit compte de son erreur lorsqu'il sentit la poitrine de sa compagne tressauter doucement. Et, il sut qu'elle pleurait. Il enroula ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle s'abandonnait sans force contre lui. Il posa sa joue contre ses cheveux et commença à lui chuchoter avec tendresse et douceur des mots sans aucun sens. Rose pleurait. C'était une des facettes de sa compagne à laquelle, il n'était jamais pratiquement confronté. Il en était effondré. Mais soulagé quelque part en lui qu'elle lui dévoile sa fragilité sans le fuir. Qu'elle vienne se réfugier vers lui.

- Dis-moi, Chochana...

- Non.

Le Docteur ferma les yeux face à ce refus, les cœurs meurtris. Il n'insista pas et se contenta de la garder blottie contre lui. Il était conscient des raisons au bouleversement de la jeune femme. Même si elle adorait venir ici voir les filles, passer un moment en leur compagnie, c'était éprouvant pour elle. De plus Lili et Rose parlaient énormément entre elles. Sa compagne en revenait troublée mais jamais bouleversée de cette manière. Ainsi durant quelques temps après leur visite aux filles, elle disparaissait moins souvent dans le Tardis.

Rose reposa ses pieds sur le sol et il consentit à relâcher un peu son étreinte. Il n'eut même pas le temps d'apercevoir son visage qu'elle s'était déjà retournée dans ses bras, appuyant son dos contre son torse. Il soupira en passant une main dans une de ses poches de son manteau et en sortit un mouchoir qu'il tendit aussitôt à sa compagne. Elle lui prit en le remerciant d'un mince filet de voix. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras pour la protéger de la fraîcheur de la nuit, continuant ainsi de la réconforter par sa présence.

- Ta main ? Lui demanda t-elle en lui saisissant.

Il poussa un nouveau soupir. Elle pensait toujours aux autres, surtout à lui, bien avant elle-même. Après avoir finir sa punition avec l'aide de Lili, il avait tous les deux rejoint le salon où tout le monde avait pris ses aises. Rose s'était aussitôt précipitée inquiète vers lui en remarquant sa main bandée. Et malgré qu'il lui ait assuré qu'il allait bien, que ce n'était qu'une simple entaille causée par sa maladresse, elle ne l'avait pas entendu de cette manière-là. Les filles s'étaient ratatinées sur le divan face à son regard furieux leur intimant ainsi que leurs chamailleries étaient terminées pour la soirée. Et à vrai dire quelque part en lui, il avait été aux anges de constater que les grandes sœurs pliaient et se rendaient en grimaçant face à leur petite sœur.

Alors enterrant la hache de la guerre pour la soirée avec les filles, il avait joué aux cartes en leur compagnie faisant équipe avec Gigi. Lili avait attendu qu'elles soient prise au jeu pour s'éclipser en emmenant Rose avec elle. Cela ne l'avait pas inquiété outre mesure car il savait que c'était dans ces moments là où sa compagne et Lili pouvaient se retrouver toutes les deux afin de discuter tranquillement pendant que lui faisait ainsi diversion. Les parties de cartes s'étaient enchaînées les unes après les autres comme les cris de victoire ou d'accusation de tricherie. La soirée poursuivait paisiblement son cours dans une joyeuse ambiance. Et le Docteur savait pertinemment qu'elle se prolongerait jusqu'au petit-déjeuner, les filles étant des oiseaux de nuit. Lorsque Georges s'était assoupit dans son fauteuil et bien avant que les filles décident de profiter de l'absence de Rose, il était sorti pour prendre l'air.

- Je suis un grand garçon, Rose, j'en survivrai. Et toi ? Tu veux rentrer au Tardis ? Lui proposa t-il.

- Ça va aller, mon Docteur.

- Tu en es sûre ? Car on pourrait revenir dans la journée de demain...

- Serre-moi juste très fort dans tes bras...

Il lui obéit, la tristesse, le déchirement, la douleur déferlant en lui de ne pas pouvoir faire davantage qu'elle lui permettait.

- Tu écoutais leurs voix ? Lui demanda t-elle après un long silence. Le chant céleste de l'Univers ?

La porte était à peine entrebâillée que Rose venait de la claquer brusquement.

- Les Astres se faisaient plutôt écho à un très vieux souvenir.

- Avec ta mère, ajouta t-elle.

Il avait neuf cent ans de souvenirs, des tas d'anecdotes, avec des tas de gens à travers l'Univers, et Rose ne s'était pas trompée.

- Je t'ai toujours vu le regard tourné vers les Astres, lui expliqua t-elle. Et, c'était les seuls moments où tu paressais heureux, sans tristesse, où tu retrouvais aussi un regard d'enfant. Et, j'en ai compris la raison lorsque tu m'as raconté.

Il lui avait confié la clef de son âme et depuis, elle lisait en lui avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle l'utilisait toujours à bon escient, s'en servait jamais pour le blesser. Se dévoiler, se mettre à nu face à elle, n'avait pas été aisé, particulièrement après tant de temps à garder tout en soi, la moindre cicatrice, la moindre larme. Mais, le pas franchi, cela avait été un déferlement de paroles.

- Tu m'apprendras à écouter leur chant, un jour ?

- Il ne suffit pas de juste écouter, Rose. Il faut apprendre à connaître les Astres, à leur ouvrir ton cœur pour qu'ils viennent vers toi, pour entendre leurs voix et les unir pour ne former qu'une seule musique : celle de l'Univers.

- Oh... Fit-elle déçue.

- Cependant chaque être ou créature existante dans l'Univers peut écouter son chant. Certain on une sensibilité plus accrue que d'autre et on donc juste plus de facilité pour écouter cette musique.

- Comme toi.

- Oui, sourit-il. En me donnant la vie, ma mère m'a aussi offert une infime partie des faveurs qu'elle avait reçu des Astres. C'est la raison pour laquelle, sans parler de leur chant, je peux entendre et comprendre leurs conseils et leurs avertissements. Cependant, je ne suis pas leur intermédiaire comme l'était ma mère. Je ne peux pas communiquer avec eux, seule ma mère était capable de leur parler. Par contre, elle m'a appris à les comprendre, à les connaître tous sans exceptions pour reconnaître et différencier chacune de leur voix afin de pourvoir les mêler, les unir. C'est à ce moment là que les Astres chantent d'une seule voix le chant céleste de l'Univers. C'est un art subtil et délicat.

Le Docteur sentit sa compagne au fur et à mesure se détendre.

- Si tu veux, on peut commencer tout de suite.

- Vraiment ? S'exclama t-elle en tournant son regard pour la première fois vers lui. Tu penses sincèrement que je peux le faire ? Que j'en suis capable ?

- Bien sûr que oui. Et si on commençait par ton étoile ?

Rose lui sourit et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Il eut à peine le temps de chercher l'étoile qu'elle avait choisi, lors d'une soirée bien avant la bataille de Canary Wharf, qu'elle l'avait déjà trouvé.

- Elle est là ! Fit-elle en lui désignant une étoile de son doigt située en dessous de la constellation de la Balance.

Les cœurs du gallifréen ratèrent plusieurs battements à la suite à la vue de cette étoile particulière. Était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Ou bien un étrange hasard ? Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement jusque là. Et, il avait fallu que les Astres lui réveillent ce souvenir en particulier avec sa mère pour qu'il fasse le lien. Et ce qu'aujourd'hui. Il y avait des milliers d'Astres dans le ciel et pourtant Rose avait choisi celui-ci. Il avait toujours été spécial pour le Docteur, car c'était un des tous premiers dont il avait entendu sa voix au creux de son oreille. Ou bien, interprétait-il en créant des liens entre des faits qui n'avaient strictement aucun rapport entre eux ?

- Elle n'existe pas dans le Monde de Pete, mon Docteur, ajouta Rose. J'ai observé le ciel tant de fois, scruter toutes les cartes qui existaient à sa recherche sans jamais la trouver. Car, elle n'y était pas.

- Ton étoile fait partie d'une constellation, lui expliqua son compagnon en lui montrant les autres étoiles qui la constituaient. Faisaient-elles partie du ciel du Monde de Pete ?

Rose plissa des yeux et examina minutieusement le ciel, traçant une ligne imaginaire entre les étoiles qu'il venait de lui indiquer. Puis, elle secoua la tête.

- Non, elles n'y étaient pas.

Le Docteur fronça des sourcils. Encore un simple hasard ? Où était-ce un signe ? Un avertissement ? L'étoile de Rose faisait partie de cette constellation affiliée à un animal bien particulier. Le loup. La constellation du Loup. Une spécificité à leur Univers ? Une simple différence de leur monde par rapport à celui de Pete ? Décidément, le loup depuis le tout début était finalement apparu tout au long de sa vie. Et, c'était fait de plus en plus présent lors de l'arrivée de Rose dans son existence. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait signifier ? Est-ce que tout cela avait un sens ? Les Astres lui cacheraient-il quelque chose à propos de Rose ? De ce qu'elle était devenue ? Du Méchant Loup ? Jouaient-ils avec lui ? Quelques temps, après le retour de Rose, ils lui avaient bien confirmé qu'il y avait bel et bien une tempête qui se préparait. Sauf qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout ça. Quelque chose de bien plus gros que cette tempête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon Docteur ? Lui demanda Rose, inquiète par son soudain mutisme.

- Rien, réagit-il en secouant la tête, chassant ces étranges idées de son cerveau.

Il se pencha sur sa compagne et posa son menton sur son épaule, leurs joues se réchauffant mutuellement.

- Ferme juste les yeux, Rose. Sent la brise caresser ta peau, glisser dans tes cheveux. Concentre toi sur le bruit de la mer, le murmure des vagues déferlant sur le sable, ces infimes clapotis qui le composent. Laisse la nuit prendre possession de toi et ton étoile viendra. Elle te murmura son nom au creux de ton oreille.

Les paupières closent, le visage offert au ciel émaillé des Astres, la beauté de Rose avait un certain côté féerique. Elle inspira longuement et sa respiration se fit plus lente et douce. Une expression de sérénité apparaissait sur son visage. Le Docteur l'observait tendrement, la berçant contre lui.

- Entends-tu ce lointain murmure ? Chuchota t-il. Ne cherche pas à savoir d'où il provient, laisse-le venir à toi. Guide-le par la mélodie que forment les battements de ton cœur jusqu'à toi...

Rose rit légèrement et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un beau sourire. Et la constellation du Loup se mit à briller plus intensément, se démarquant de celles du Centaure et du Scorpion.

- Lupi, souffla t-elle. Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Alpha Lupi.

Le Docteur sourit à son tour et rejoignit sa compagne à l'écoute du chant de cette étoile.

- C'est une géante bleue, distante de 550 années lumières. Elle est environ 2800 fois plus brillante que le soleil et 18 fois plus large que celui-ci. Ce qui fait d'elle, l'étoile la plus brillante de sa constellation.

- Elle est magnifique, s'extasia la jeune femme, les yeux de nouveau ouverts.

- Rose... Je n'ai pas respecté ma promesse...

- Quelle promesse, mon Docteur ? Lui demanda t-elle soudainement soucieuse à sa voix basse et hésitante.

- Celle que j'avais faite à ma mère, de toujours écouter les conseils et les avertissements des Astres.

Lors de la soirée d'ouverture des Jeux Olympiques de 2012 à Londres, les Astres lui avaient annoncé les événements de Canary Wharf par un avertissement. Celui qu'une tempête allait bientôt se déchaîner sur Rose et lui. Ils lui avaient conseillé de se préparer, de resserrer les liens avec sa compagne, s'il ne voulait pas perdre ce à quoi il tenait plus que tout. Ils lui avaient même soufflé qu'on cherchait à lui arracher Rose. Et que cette tempête pourrait bien être celle qui balayerait la seconde plume avec laquelle il écrivait sa plus grande épopée. Qu'on attendait un seul faux pas de sa part pour le faire trébucher. Sauf que cette régénération, ce Docteur qu'il était, en quelque sorte une tête brûlée, avait ignoré leurs avertissements, persuadé que rien, ni personne et encore moins une tempête ne pourrait le séparer de Rose. Elle qui lui avait si bien démontré et à de si nombreuses reprises qu'elle était prête à tout pour rester à ses côtés. Cela avait été une bêtise de croire qu'il était invulnérable. Un faux pas et cela n'avait été plus qu'une longue et lente dégringolade depuis que le mur s'était refermé sur Rose.

- On ne peut pas, malheureusement, toujours tenir ses promesses, mon Docteur.

- Peut-être bien, sauf que le prix à payer pour cette erreur de ma part est insupportable. Il est...

La voix vacillante, il se tût. Rose lui déposa un baiser sur ses mains dans un geste de réconfort, ce qui sembla l'apaiser un peu.

- Nous faisons tous des erreurs, toi y compris. Et nous apprenons de celles-ci, alors je suis sûre que dorénavant tu ne la referas pas et que tu ne trahiras plus jamais ta promesse.

Oh, non... Plus jamais, il ne reniera cette promesse faite à sa mère. Avec douleur, il retenait la leçon. Il écoutera, en y prêtant la plus grande attention les avertissements des Astres ainsi que leurs conseils sans plus jamais, les mésestimer. Parce que la tempête arrivait. Le vent soufflait de plus en plus fort. Et il sera bientôt temps de se mettre en marche, d'aller à la rencontre de cette tempête avant qu'elle ne déferle sur eux et les prenne par surprise. Il était temps de s'armer, de s'unir, de ne plus faire qu'un, soudé l'un à l'autre pour lui faire front. Le Docteur ne pouvait plus reculer cette terrible échéance. Et, il ne se sentait pas prêt. Il avait peur mais était résolu. Quelque soit le prix qu'il devra payer pour avoir retrouvé Rose dans sa vie et pour qu'elle le demeure, il le paierait, quoiqu'il lui en coûte.

Les Astres lui indiquaient encore qu'il leur restait un peu de temps devant eux. Il allait les consacrer à eux, à Rose. Puis, tout doucement, il allait les mener vers la première étape de leur bataille. Il leur fallait un coup de main. Parce que tout simplement, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, au faux pas. Et il admettait qu'il ne pourra pas être sur tous les fronts en même temps, cette fois-ci. Rose était sa priorité. Alors, il avait besoin d'aide pour assurer ses arrières, quelqu'un qui serait vigilant à sa place. Une personne en qui, il aurait totalement confiance, qui n'hésiterait pas à se battre pour Rose, à se lancer à corps perdu, la tête la première, sans se soucier pour lui, dans la tempête. Et le Docteur savait exactement qui était cette personne. Elle était toute désignée.

- Tu sais, mon Docteur, cette tempête, mon retour...

- Tout ira bien Rose, la rassura son compagnon.

C'est ce qu'il se répétait tout le temps. Tout ira bien. Cela ne pouvait pas être autrement. Ils balayeront la tempête main dans la main, leurs doigts enlacés dans ce geste si naturel et si intime et en ressortiraient la tête haute. C'était la seule issue. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autres alternatives. Il ne devait y avoir qu'un seul et unique dénouement. Les autres n'étaient ni acceptables, ni envisageables.

- C'est ce que les Astres me disent, Rose, lui assura t-il. Tout ira bien.

Ce qui était faux. Les Astres ne cessaient de l'avertir, de l'alerter sur la tempête. Ils lui cachaient finalement énormément de choses sur Rose et le Méchant Loup. Ils avaient leurs secrets, leurs mystères que sa mère aurait su percer. Les Astres ne pouvaient rien lui cacher. Elle savait tout. Sur la destinée des Seigneurs du Temps, de l'Univers même. Avait-elle su, aussi, la destinée de son propre fils ? Que ce serait lui, de sa propre main qu'il mettrait fin à leur race ? Qu'est-ce que les Astres lui avaient confié sur lui ? Lui avaient-ils parlé du Loup ? De cette place qu'il tiendrait dans sa vie ? Quelle place, quel rôle même tenaient donc les Astres dans toute cette histoire ? Avaient-il finalement quelque chose à voir à l'apparition du Méchant Loup en Rose ?

- Ça fait longtemps, Chochana, lui glissa tendrement le Docteur au creux de l'oreille.

Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Rose. _Chochana_. C'était si doux, si tendre, si sensuel. Et, elle aimait ça. Entre eux, il n'y avait pas ces mots d'amours que se donnaient habituellement les amoureux. De toutes façons, elle ne voyait pas son Docteur, cet homme de quelques centaines d'années l'appeler par ces mots, tout comme elle se voyait encore moins l'appeler de cette façon-là. Elle se permettait juste de rajouter cet adjectif possessif devant son nom. « Mon Docteur ». Juste ça. Rien d'autre. Et, c'était bien suffisant. Elle avait son Docteur et lui sa Chochana.

- De quoi ?

- Que nous n'avons pas dansé.

Sur ce, il relâcha son étreinte et fit tournoyer sa compagne sur elle-même avant de l'attirer à lui. Le rire de la jeune femme résonna dans la nuit. La terrasse se transforma en piste de danse et les Astres en spectateurs. Paume contre paume et posant sa main d'une façon caressante sur sa hanche, le Docteur entraîna sa compagne dans une danse. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule se laissant guider par le gallifréen alors qu'il posait sa joue sur ses cheveux. Leurs pieds effectuaient les pas sans même qu'ils en aient conscience. Ils dansaient perdus dans leur monde qui se résumait à leurs douces caresses, aux battements de leurs cœurs qui se confondaient et sur les sensations si sensuelles de leur étreinte.

Rose, les doigts frôlant la nuque de son compagnon, les passant dans ses cheveux, ivre de leur propre musique, de cette osmose entre eux avait l'impression de faire l'amour platoniquement avec lui. Il était si doux, si tendre, si prévenant avec elle. Si amoureux son Docteur. Elle poussa un petit soupir de volupté. Elle l'aimait si fort, bien au-delà de ce qui était envisageable. Elle se demandait sans cesse comment elle avait fait pour l'avoir lui ? Pour qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle ? Qu'avait-elle en plus que toutes les autres femmes de l'Univers ?

Elle, ça se pouvait comprendre. Quelle femme dans l'Univers ne serait pas tombée amoureuse de lui ? N'aurait pas craqué face à cet homme si mystérieux ? N'aurait pas eu ce désir de guérir cet être si torturé de tous ses maux ? De juste l'aimer ? Mais lui comment ?

Oui mais voilà, c'était à elle qui lui avait offert ses cœurs. C'était à elle que s'adressait ce regard si profond et tellement intense qui la faisait sentir si spéciale à ses yeux...

Elle se demandait sans cesse comment une telle chose avait pu se produire entre eux. Lui, un Seigneur du Temps. Elle, une humaine. Ils étaient tellement différents. De par leurs origines. De par leurs âges -elle n'était qu'une gamine par rapport à la durée de vie d'un Seigneur du temps. De par leurs expériences et connaissances, aussi. Certain pouvait penser qu'ils ne pouvaient pas abolir toutes leurs différences, que leur relation était ainsi vouée à l'échec. Et pourtant, c'était ça leur force : leurs différences. Il semblait même à Rose que l'un comme l'autre s'était recherché tout au long de leur vie. Qu'ils n'existaient que pour l'un et l'autre. Elle avait conscience qu'elle ne pourrait plus vivre sans lui. Elle mourrait si jamais, il n'était plus là, si elle était séparée une autre fois de lui. On ne pouvait tout simplement pas survivre à la perte de cet être si cher, après tant d'amour.

- Comment j'ai fait pour t'avoir, mon Docteur ?

La jeune femme, si bien blottie dans ses bras, consentit au prix d'un extrême effort à soulever ses paupières mais ne regretta pas l'espace d'une seconde quand elle rencontra un regard d'une irrésistible et envoûtante couleur chocolat.

- Ton regard, souffla t-il contre ses lèvres.

Rose lui avait posé la question en l'air sans attendre réellement une réponse de sa part.

- Au moment même où j'ai croisé ton regard, Rose, j'ai su que ce serait toi. Que ce sera toujours à toi.

Bouleversée, le cœur sur le point d'imploser, la jeune femme s'était perdue dans l'immensité de cet océan d'amour qu'étaient les yeux de son compagnon. Elle sentit sa main caresser son dos, cherchant un chemin pour se glisser sous son haut. Il se pencha vers elle, frottant sa joue rugueuse comme elle l'aimait sur la sienne et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses doigts réussirent à se faufiler sous son pull et commencèrent à dessiner de douces arabesques sur sa peau. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, dans leur odeur enivrante.

- Nous somme épiés Rose, lui murmura t-il en pouffant légèrement.

La jeune femme sourit en prenant conscience des voix qui s'essayaient sans la moindre réussite à chuchoter entre elles.

- Ils sont mignons tous les deux, fit Lottie à ses deux sœurs. Elle a bien de la chance notre petite Rose...

Gigi, Cuicui et Lottie s'étaient toutes amassées derrière un arbuste situé dans le jardin qui bordait la terrasse. Et depuis quelques minutes, elles observaient ce couple évoluant sous les reflets d'argents de la nuit.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont s'embrasser ? Lança Cuicui.

- Bon sang ! Tonna une voix exaspérée. C'est sans doute trop vous demander ! Mais vous ne pouvez par leur laisser ne serait qu'un petit moment d'intimité pour une fois !

Les trois filles, prisent en flagrant délit d'espionnage, grimacèrent avant de se retourner vers Lili qui venait d'apparaître sans un bruit derrière elle et les observait les bras croisée sur sa poitrine.

- Et puis quoi encore ! S'exclama Gigi. Il a déjà bien assez Rose comme ça pour lui tout seul !

Comme d'habitude, les deux autres étaient bien d'accord avec leurs sœurs et l'indiquèrent par un hochement de tête bien prononcé. Lili leva les yeux au ciel devant autant de comédie.

- Retourne donc voir ton Georges, fit Cuicui. Et laisse-nous nous occuper de l'homme à Rose.

- Cuicui ! Protesta vivement Liliane, le feu soudainement aux joues.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle fusillait toutes les filles de son regard. Nullement intimidées, les filles s'échangèrent des sourires complices.

- Ces derniers temps, se lança Lottie, et loin de nous d'avoir habituellement ce genre de pensées, nous trouvions juste que tu passais beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Georges.

- Vous êtes impossible toutes les trois ! Je me demande bien comment je fais pour vous supporter depuis autant de temps !

- Au lieu de faire ta scandalisée et ta prude, lui répliqua Cuicui en lui saisissant le poignet pour l'attirer à côté d'elle, viens voir notre petite Rose dans les bras de son cher Docteur...

Et la famille au complet se retrouva à contempler ce couple pas tout à fait ordinaire. Ce n'était pas réellement de la curiosité qui les avait mené là. C'était autre chose. Leur instinct de protection envers Rose ? La félicité de la voir heureuse ? L'extase tout simplement de voir un amour qui avait finalement fini par éclore et qui grandissait davantage ?

- Les filles ? Demanda Gigi. Vous pensez que ça a quel goût un Lord du Temps ?

- Un Seigneur du Temps ! La reprit Cuicui en lui tapant légèrement le haut du crâne.

- Et ça change quoi ? Il peut-être tout ce qu'il veut, n'empêche qu'ici, il est juste celui qui nous a pris notre petite sœur !

- Dans tous les cas, fit Lottie avec un petit sourire, je doute que Rose te laisse y goûter.

- Pour l'amour du ciel ! Implora Lili. Taisez-vous donc !

Les trois filles grommelèrent dans leur barbe et retournèrent à leur observation. Cependant, le silence ne fut que de courte durée.

- N'empêche, lança Cuicui, on ne peut pas enlever ça au Docteur. Il est très bien assorti à notre Rose.

Et sous des éclats de rires, le Docteur et Rose continuaient de danser, se mouvant de mouvements presque imperceptibles.

- Rose, penses-tu qu'elles sont conscientes que nous les entendons ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Elles sont toutes pratiquement sourdes. Pourquoi crois-tu que ça braille autant à table ?

Il rit légèrement à la réponse de sa compagne en posant son front contre le sien.

- Et j'ai quel goût ? Demanda t-il malicieusement.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre et encore moins celui de réfléchir à sa question qu'il l'embrassa langoureusement. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle en perde le souffle et rompe le baiser.

- Alors, quel est le verdict, Rose Tyler ? Quel goût à un Seigneur du Temps ?

Avec une certaine gourmandise, elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres, alors qu'il caressait toujours de son pouce le bas de son dos. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et lui chuchota quelques mots. Et le gallifréen eut un large sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il trouvait que c'était les plus jolis mots que sa compagne pouvait lui déclarer.

Selon Rose Tyler, il avait la saveur d'un lait à la banane.

* * *

_Petites notes de l'auteur :_

_- Chochana est un prénom hébreu signifiant... Hum, je vous laisse deviner^^_

_- Le Loup est le nom donné à une petite constellation de l'hémisphère nord, située en dessous de la constellation de la Balance, à l'ouest de la constellation du Scorpion et à l'est de la constellation du Centaure. C'est une vieille constellation. Et Alpha Lupi est l'une des étoiles qui la constitue._


End file.
